Giving things a go
by jesse15
Summary: Takes place the day after season 2. Tony and Michelle. I hope you enjoy...
1. Default Chapter

Michelle looked at her watch, it was nearly 4pm. She had seen Tony for a total of 5 minutes today because he had been in meeting after meeting and she had been back and forth between tech trying to get CTU back up and running. Although she had been home in a way it felt like she hadn't even left. The bomb at CTU yesterday had cut their resources in half while at the same time doubling their workload. Fortunately Division had sent over about 15 replacements from around the country to help them get back on their feet again.

She had spent most of her day either thinking about the kiss with Tony yesterday or keeping an eye out for him. Kissing Tony had felt even more amazing than she thought it would. She still couldn't decide how she felt about what happened. Never in a million years would she imagine kissing her boss like that, not only was it unprofessional but it just wasn't her. She had never made a first move on a man before. On the other hand when she stopped herself and apologized, he had responded by kissing her even more passionately back. One thing she did know was that there was something really special about Tony, no one made her feel the way he did.

She shut her computer down as she prepared to head to the final meeting for the day. Tony was going to be in there and she could feel herself become more and more nervous the closer she got to the conference room. She walked in and found herself a seat at the end of the table. He wasn't there yet, she scribbled in her notebook to keep herself from staring at the door waiting for him to walk in.

"Hey."

She looked up to see him standing next to her. She had gotten so involved in scribbling that not only had she not noticed him walk in the door but also walk right up to her. He looked so adorable. He still hadn't shaved but the deep circles that he had under his eyes yesterday morning were gone. He must have slept a lot.

"Hi Tony."

He sat down next to her. He had crossed the room to the furthest empty seat so he could sit next to her. "So ahhh....how you doing today?"

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm ok, I see you survived all your meetings."

He nodded his head. "Just....."

He went to speak again but then stopped himself. Chappelle's entrance meant he couldn't try again.

The meeting was long and boring. Neither of them could completely concentrate, as they were too busy trying to steal glances at each other. Michelle had butterflies the entire time. She had spent next to no time with him outside work yet there was something about the way he looked at her that made her feel like she knew him better than anyone else.

Her pen dropped to the ground and he bent down for it before it had even hit the ground. She felt all her muscles go tense as she realized that now that his head was under the table he could see her legs closer than he ever had before. She took a sip of her drink but just as she was about to swallow she felt his hand gently brush over her other hand on her lap. As quick as it was there it was gone but it was enough to make her almost choke. She swallowed down the wrong tube and thus started coughing uncontrollably. With the eyes of the entire meeting now on her she excused herself and went to the kitchen to grab some water.

The meeting finished within minutes of Michelle leaving the room. Tony stared at her folders and decided it was a perfect opportunity to go and speak with her. He gathered them up with his and headed for the kitchen. She was alone, her hands resting on the bench and her head down.

"You ok Michelle?"

She spun around. "Yeah, thanks."

"Was that my fault?"

She smiled at him so shyly. He loved her smile. She wasn't sure if she should be honest or not. "Sort of, I guess you kind of took me by surprise a little." She spoke again straight away not wanting him to think she minded what he did. "I didn't mind though."

This made him smile, he bit his bottom lip at the same time. He drew his hand down the left side of his face as he took a couple steps in closer to her. "So I ahh....I've got your folder..."

She took it from him and rested it down on the table in front of them. "Thanks for that."

There was silence for a moment as they studied one another. "Listen Michelle, about yesterday..." He kept his hand on his cheek as he looked her in the eyes. She held her breath as what he was about to say could really go either way. "I ahh...ummm...are you free? Do you think I might be able to have dinner with you tonight?"

It was his turn to hold his breath as he waited for her answer. "I'd like that."

He couldn't take his eyes off of her nervous smile. He loved that he could tell she was nervous. "Great, why don't you come around to my place at say 7? I'll cook us up something."

"Ok...but I don't want you to have to go to any trouble – we can go out if you want."

Tony did a quick take of the room to make sure nobody was around. He tucked a loose strand of hair sweetly behind her ear. "Cooking relaxes me, besides I'd rather not have to share you with anyone else."

Michelle felt like she was 12 again the way he made her giggle and blush. "I guess I'd better go home and change then."

Tony opened his door to find Michelle, she was dressed in jeans and a top, and her hair usually tied back was free falling over her shoulders. He had never seen her like this and he felt blown away.

"Hi Michelle.... come in."

"Thanks Tony." She stepped in through the doorway so she was next to him. He was in jeans and a shirt, she had never seen him look so relaxed. He had shaved and kept the top few buttons of his shirt open. They stood staring at each other.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Sure." She followed him into the kitchen.

He held up some red and white. "Red or white?"

"Red thanks."

He smiled. He always guessed she was more of a red drinker than white. He poured them both a glass and then handed one to her. He led her into the living room, she noticed his balcony. "Wow you have a balcony here? How good is the view?"

"It's of the hills, here come and look." He extended his hand out to her, his knees felt a little week when she flashed him a small smile and then placed her hand in his. They walked out onto his small deck, she rested her glass on the rail and then took in the view, which was mostly lights in the now dark sky.

"It's beautiful Tony." She looked over her shoulder because she sensed that he was standing just behind her. He was stepping in closer to her and he slipped his arms around her waist. Michelle couldn't believe how different she felt in his arms. She not only felt safe but had an over whelming feeling that everything would be 'ok', she didn't think she had ever really felt like that before. Michelle wondered if Tony could tell how nervous she was, surely he could feel that he had made all her muscles flinch. She put her left hand over his on her stomach and reached her right hand up behind his head so it rested on the back of his neck, she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes for a moment to take in how good he felt. Tony then looked over her shoulder down at her hand covering his, it looked so small and delicate and especially soft next to his. He wanted to kiss her neck, he wanted to spin her around and kiss her mouth, he wanted to tell her how amazing she was, but his heart was pounding rapidly. He didn't usually struggle to do or say what he wanted but he was so conscious of doing the right thing with Michelle. There was something special about her and he didn't want to screw it up. It was hard to imagine that Michelle could really have feelings for him, he had admired her since the day she started at CTU but never truly thought he would have a chance with her.

Each moment that past he found himself becoming more and more desperate to feel her lips pressed up against his, just like they had in the hallway at work. He had replayed that moment over in his mind a million times since it happened. He had been so relieved that she had kissed him like that, after he had hugged her he kept her close, stroking the side of her face. He had never wanted or needed to kiss anyone more but he was so wary of not taking advantage of her. He was her boss and she had fallen apart in his arms, before he could make a move it had to be clear that was exactly what she wanted as well. It had been such a sexy moment and when she pulled back to say sorry he couldn't even speak, he wasn't ready to stop kissing her and so he had tightened his grip on her a little and kissed her back. He had been surprised how by just kissing her how much it affected how his entire body felt, he had felt the tingles all the way to his little toe.

He couldn't stand it any longer, he pressed himself into her and kissed her neck and then whispered into her ear. "You are so gorgeous Michelle." He kissed her sweetly again.

His words bought a huge smile to her face. To hear Tony call her gorgeous gave her huge butterflies. Michelle spun her body around in his arms so that they were face to face. He adjusted his grip on her so he could pull he back in close and she rested her hands flat on his chest. "Tony.... I.... umm...God you are handsome."

He let out a huge breath he had no idea he was holding in. He had not expected her to say anything like that back to him and almost like an instant reflex he asked her, "really?" He couldn't believe he had said that, he dropped their eye contact and looked down, he could of kicked himself for making himself look like an idiot only minutes into her arrival. As he was busy cursing himself he felt her hand on his chin lifting his head back up. She was smiling at him. "Really Tony.... I am so attracted to you."

He grabbed her cheek with his hand and leaned in and kissed her passionately. He felt her fingers grip into his chest, he could tell she wanted this kiss too. He pushed his tongue past her lips deepening the kiss. She groaned into his mouth encouraging him even more. He couldn't get enough of her and what made it perfect was that it was like she felt the same way back. At least another 5 minutes past before he pulled back. "I've gotta check on dinner, I wish I didn't have to but I'm sure its done by now."

Michelle nodded her head and smiled whilst she caught her breath. She followed him back inside where she asked if there was anything she could do to help. Tony told her to just relax, he served up the meal and then led her into his small dining room. Michelle was so shocked she stopped in her tracks. Tony had set up the table so romantically. There was only candle light, flowers in the middle of the table and everything was set up perfectly. He felt concerned for a moment as she just stood there. "What's wrong Michelle?"

"Nothing is wrong Tony. I just can't believe this.... I can't believe you, this is so beautiful – I had no idea you were so romantic."

"Thanks Michelle, come sit down." He pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in as she sat down. Tony was even a little surprised at himself, he felt like he would walk to the end of the earth and back for this girl just to see her smile. He had definitely never been like this about any other woman before. He didn't even think it was possible to have feelings like this.

"So how have you been holding up after yesterday Michelle?"

"Alright I guess. There is so much that happened, I don't even know how to think about it all. What about you?"

"Better than I thought. I just passed out when I got home and slept forever. That made today a little easier. I was really proud of you yesterday Michelle, without you we would never have gotten through it."

"Tony you're the one that held the office together. I wanted to thank you for being there for me yesterday and supporting me - that meant a lot."

"Michelle, I also was responsible for giving you a rough time. I wish I could've been more for you..."

"When you followed me Tony....that was when I really needed someone and you were there..."

Michelle stopped herself and Tony could see that she was holding back. She looked stressed and very unsure of herself. He covered her hand on the table with his. "What are you thinking? You can talk to me Michelle."

Michelle could feel her emotions rising. She became scared if they talked about this much more she would end up in tears. She hadn't been able to even think about everything yet without shedding a few tears. She knew it was because she was so exhausted, she had also never experienced loss like she did yesterday either.

She still hadn't spoken yet, he could sense how much she was holding back. He wanted her to be able to open up to him. "It's ok Michelle, I'm here for you."

She took in a huge breath. "It's just...well everything. I can't close my eyes without picturing Paula or everyone else we lost. It scares me Tony. I didn't sleep a second last night, I couldn't because I didn't know how to close my eyes. I'm still not sure if I should have kissed you the way I did – not because I didn't want to but because you are my boss and it was so out of character for me. I don't know..." She had pushed through without breaking into tears but her eyes were watery.

"Hey hey Michelle, it's ok. I am so glad you kissed me, I wanted to but I hesitated because I knew you were upset and vulnerable. Me being your boss is not even an issue. You have no idea how much I wanted that kiss.... how much I want you."

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. He continued. "It's ok to be scared about what's happened Michelle. I want you to know that I am here for you, you don't have to go through this alone anymore. I'll help you feel safe so you can close your eyes and sleep....ok?"

"How? I don't want to be a burden to you Tony."

"Come here." Tony pushed his seat back and put his arms out for her. She stood and went to him, he had her sit on his lap and then held her so tightly. "You could never be a burden Michelle. I thought if you'd let me, I would hold you until you fell asleep. Nothing else has to happen if you don't want, I'd just like to be able to hold you close and make sure you are ok."

This was enough for a tear to make its way down her cheek. He caught it with his lips. She hugged him. "You want me to stay here? You would do that for me?"

"Hey, you would be helping me out too, I'd rather not be alone at the moment as well." He hugged her again, this time they held each other tightly for a long time. He ran his hand up and down her back to comfort her as she held him.

Michelle eventually sat back up. "We don't want our dinner to go cold, you are an excellent cook Tony." He thanked her as she headed back to her seat.


	2. 2

After dinner they decided to walk up to the local video store to rent a DVD. Once on the sidewalk, Michelle took his hand. They spent the walk talking about anything and everything. Just taking their time to learn about each other. As they approached the store Tony asked Michelle what kind of movie she was in the mood for.

"Nothing with explosions! Either like something really funny or scary..."

"Do you like thrillers?"

Michelle squeezed his hand. "I do love thrillers BUT you would have to promise not to fall asleep on me, I can't watch that stuff alone."

Tony threw his arm around her and pulled her in close. "So a thriller would mean you would want me to hold you all movie?" He gave her a cheeky wink.

Michelle laughed. "Yes. BUT a soppy romantic would mean I'd want lots of snuggling."

They stopped at the door. Tony tucked her hair behind her ear and then gently traced her cheek with his thumb. "I am thinking we are going to have to get 2 movies!" They both laughed.

They couldn't let go of each other as they walked around the shop. This is what they had wanted for so long with each other and neither was willing to miss even a second of it. Michelle just loved the feeling of him around her, just being so close to him made her feel so good. The whole time they seemed so close to kissing, they would have lingered looks like they had had at work for so long, except now their bodies were even closer. They constantly stole looks at each other but now they didn't mind being busted and when they were, they would offer the other a sweet smile.

Tony was standing reading the back of a DVD, Michelle stood next to him and slid both of her arms around his waist. He put his arm out across her shoulders keeping her close. Tony read the cover twice slowly just so they wouldn't have to break the moment.

Eventually they found a comedy, thriller and a romantic and began to make their way home. Back at his apartment Tony poured them both some more wine for the movie.

"Michelle do you umm...want something more comfortable to put on for the night?"

"Alright, that would be good."

He led her into his bedroom. Michelle looked around, everything about this place oozed Tony. No clutter anywhere, a few photos of loved ones on the drawers and everything kept simple and organized. A stack of books he was obviously making his way through sat next to his bed. She walked along his chest of drawers looking at his photos.

"Who are these of Tony?"

He took her through each picture, one was of his parents, one of his brothers and the last couple was of friends from college. She laughed at how young he looked in the one with his brothers. "Awwe look how cute you are..."

He placed it back with a small shy smile. "Yeah real cute." Not use to such compliments he didn't really know how to handle it other than brushing it of with his sarcasm. Inside though, he felt his heart flutter a little.

He pulled out a pair of his boxer shorts and one of his favorite cubs t-shirts. Michelle laughed. "What if I don't go for the Cubs?"

He clutched his heart as if he was having a fake heart attack. "What are you trying to do to me??"

"Calm down, I'm just stirring you Tony. I was actually born in Chicago as well. I guess you will live to see another day." She grabbed the clothes from him and headed into his bathroom to change.

When she was ready he was back out by the TV throwing a blanket onto the couch. He turned to look at her as she entered the room, a small groan escaped seeing her in his boxers and shirt. She walked over and looked him up and down – he had taken his jeans off and was also just in his boxers. He had left his shirt on. They both went a little quiet from nerves at being in each other's presence like this for the first time.

Every time Michelle looked at him he was watching her. "Why are you looking at me like that Tony?" Her huge smile gave away how much she liked him staring at her.

"I can't help it, you are so adorable." He looked at her with his huge dark puppy dog eyes and held out his hand for her. She was blushing as she took his hand and sat down on the couch pulling the blanket up over her body. He joined her under the covers and they started up the first movie. They started with the thriller so they could finish with the funny ones.

At the start of the movie Tony simply had his arm around Michelle and she was slightly leaning into him. Within a few minutes she was gently brushing the top of his knee and he had bought his other hand around to stroke her arm.

The movie had been going for over half an hour and Tony couldn't have told you a thing about it. All he could think about was her hands and how she was touching him and how he was going to touch her next. They were both now leaning in towards each other, her hand was running firmly from the top of his knee up and down his thigh. He had slipped his hand under her t-shirt and begun to trace back and forth across her stomach.

He could feel her eyes on him and so he looked down at her and caught her gaze. They smiled shyly at each other but then at the same time they both began to press harder with each stroke. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her neck – she closed her eyes and sighed loud enough for him to hear. He stopped and looked at her again, he couldn't remember a time that he had been more turned on. He began to lean into her and push her body back so that she was lying down on the couch. He followed and pressed his body into hers. He was now basically on top of her but just off to the side a little so that he could still rub his hand across her stomach. They still hadn't taken their eyes off each other.

They both wanted to say something but weren't sure what. Their hearts were racing, both of their breathing was loud and shallow and their muscles would flinch sporadically. Finally Tony allowed his face to drop so he could press his lips against hers. Things only stayed soft and slow for a moment before she slipped her tongue into his mouth heating everything up. She shifted her body a little under him, pressing into him in all the right places. He grunted and then groaned into her mouth upping the pace and passion of the kiss. His tongue explored her mouth roughly deepening the kiss, she matched his roughness firmly running her hands through his hair and pulling his head into hers.

Eventually Tony pulled himself together enough to start running his hand across her stomach again. This time instead of slipping his hand inside her top he pulled it up enough to reveal her bare stomach. At his first touch he felt her muscles jolt – he stopped the kiss and spoke between hot pants. "Is this ok?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. "Will you take your top off?"

Tony immediately sat himself up enough so that he could pull his shirt over his head ignoring the buttons. He carefully watched her reaction to his naked chest, he relaxed when she gave him an expression that told him she liked what she saw.

He let his body melt back into hers, returning his hand to her stomach. This time she covered his hand with hers and pushed it up over her chest. With their kiss still stopped Tony's eyes shifted to her body. He loved that she had guided his hand, she kept turning him on more and more.

He lifted his body again and bought her with him. They held one another's gaze as he slowly pulled his shirt from her body. She leaned into him and began to kiss his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and unclipped her bra, removing it from her body. He laid her down, never taking his eyes off her. "You Michelle are absolutely stunning." He knew he was groaning at the sight of her but he didn't care, he couldn't help himself, she was just too perfect.

She kissed him desperately and he traced his hand over her bare chest, he slowly began to hold her firmer and firmer. She gripped his back and kissed him even harder, he couldn't help himself from holding her roughly. She basically had to break the kiss so she could moan his name and lift her body into his. When she repeated his name again he slid down her a little and began to use his mouth to kiss all over her stomach and chest.

Tony was in heaven. Being with Michelle was more than he had ever even dreamed. She managed to turn his brain to mush, he was powerless to her touch. It would be agony to pull himself away from Michelle now, if she was anyone else, he wouldn't but she wasn't and the chance at a future with her was well worth any amount of pain. He didn't want to rush her, push her or take advantage of her at a time she was obviously exhausted and vulnerable. If she was ever to allow him to make love to her, he wanted it to be because she was so sure and confident it was exactly what she wanted. He spent about 5 minutes telling himself to stop but yet he didn't he kept giving himself another few moments in bliss with her.

Finally he pulled himself back and supported himself up with his elbow. He kept his one hand gently tracing her stomach, she looked at him worried, as if she thought she had done something wrong.

He tried to ease her with a smile as he spoke. "I should stop Michelle before I can't."

"Did I do something?"

"No no sweetheart. You, well...you are amazing – too amazing! I just don't want you to do something you are going to regret tomorrow."

"Regret? What do you mean?"

He kissed her forehead. "I want to be with you so much Michelle but you are really important to me and I will wait until it is the right time. I know you are not ready to give yourself to me and I don't want to rush or push you..."

"Everything that just happened felt so perfect Tony. I love being with you."

"God, I love being with you..."

"I want to give you what you want Tony – I want to make you happy."

Tony just looked into her eyes for a moment. He couldn't believe what she had just said. He used his thumb to massage her cheek. "Sweetheart, you have no idea how happy you have already made me. Everything I could possibly want is already wrapped up in my arms. You are tired and vulnerable Michelle with everything else that has been going on at the moment..."

"Nobodies ever cared so much about how I feel...."

He kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I wish I could explain to you just how much I do care Michelle."

Holding him so tightly, almost in a hug she felt nervous as she asked him, "Will you still hold me tonight?"

"Tighter than ever."

They watched the movie a little bit more bit considering neither of them had been paying attention and it was really late Tony suggested they try and get some sleep. Michelle pulled his t-shirt back on and they headed into his room. After they washed up Tony jumped in his bed, Michelle hung to the side a little nervous. He held the covers back. "It's ok..."

Michelle climbed in, he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled into her neck. "Are you alright Michelle?"

"I'm so good Tony. Thank you for having me over tonight."

"I wasn't sure if you would want to come or not..."

Michelle rolled onto her back more so that she could see his face. She traced his chin and cheek with her forefinger while smiling coyly at him. "Well I still can't believe I am here, with you....like this..."

His grin widened. "Wouldn't you love to see the look on Chappelle's face if saw us now?" They both laughed. He wanted to add something a little more sincere in actual response to what she had said. "I've thought about this...us...a lot – it feels like there has been something between us since you started."

Michelle knew she might be pushing things but she wanted to know. "You've been hesitant because of Nina hey?"

Tony wanted to ask how much Michelle even knew about it all but he hated the thought of her even thinking about him and Nina. "I guess in a way, but Michelle, she has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I never really thought you would give me a chance....I don't know..."

He hadn't said half of what he really wanted to, he didn't know how much he should say. His silence after stopping basically mid-sentence left him starting to panic. Nina was the last subject he wanted to be fumbling over.

Michelle wasn't use to Tony looking so unsure with himself. She felt guilty for making him stress, he obviously wasn't ready to talk about Nina. "Sorry Tony, I shouldn't have bought her up. I understand though..."

Tony couldn't believe he hadn't been able to save the conversation before she had spoken. He just felt so torn, he wanted to tell her how much he felt like he was falling for her but he didn't know if it was too soon. He had been hesitant originally because of Nina but Michelle had more than proven her true self to him. He cupped her face, "It's nothing like that Michelle, and I don't want you to ever worry about her. It's you...I care for you so much. I'm so happy you are here with me."

He allowed himself to breath again when he saw her relax a little and smile. Wanting to leave the moment behind as quickly as possible he started to kiss her smile. He wrapped one of his legs around hers and pushed his body into her firmly. His entire body froze for a moment as his actions made her moan his name loudly. "Tony...oh my God." The sound of her voice drove him insane, it was so sexy and so different than he had ever heard her before – he would have done anything in the world to hear her repeat it. He pushed into her with more pressure again, this time he nibbled on her ear and then he told her what he wanted. "Say that again..." He was breathing heavily into her ear and then he used his tongue and lips to explore her neck. When he pushed himself into her side for a third time, she could feel how turned on he was and as he maneuvered his lower body slightly from side to side it felt like he pushed her to that point again, "Oh Tony.... you feel so good."

Shivers ran all through her body as she heard him grunt in response to her words. Michelle had never felt like this before with anyone, there was something about him that made everything feel so 'right'. She was lapping up how incredible it was to be with Tony like this. His every touch left her desperate for more. She loved just seeing Tony like this, he was such a complex in control person at work but now he just seemed to be losing himself in her. She had always imagined he would be such a passionate lover and now she could feel that he was everything and more than she could have possibly dreamed for. Almost as a reflex reaction, when he pushed his hand up her shirt and held her firmly she ran her fingernails down his bareback. As her hand made it's way he lifted his head up in the air and groaned loudly the entire time her fingers gripped into him.

He couldn't believe he had gotten himself to this point again, he just couldn't help it with her – it was like he had no self-control around her. He wondered what she was thinking, did she want things to continue? Or did she want to stop? He was thinking about exploring her entire body, about making love to her – his mind just about exploded even thinking about how amazing it would be to have all that with her. If he felt this incredible now, he knew it would blow his mind to have all of her. No matter how he felt though, he still felt very firm about not rushing or pushing Michelle.

The phone on his bedside table rang loudly giving them both a shock. He tried to ignore it at first, they were so caught up in a deep kiss but as it kept ringing, she pulled back. "You should get that Tony, might be important." He nodded his head and cursed in frustration as he pulled himself from her and grabbed the phone.

It was Leon from CTU. He was acting director on Tony's off shifts. Tony mouthed to Michelle who it was and then rolled his eyes. He was laying flat on his back and so she lay on her stomach and began to kiss his stomach and chest. His mouth dropped open and his eyes studied her every move. His hips began to move slowly and Michelle found herself using her tongue to kiss the trail between his belly button and his boxer line. She felt his hand grab the top of her head and she looked up at him seductively. He asked Leon to hold, he put the phone down and grabbed her. He held her face with both of his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips and then he whispered into her ear. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?"

She smiled and whispered back, "hopefully the same as you are doing to me."

They kissed again quickly before he returned to the call. Within moments Leon began asking Tony questions that required not only his serious attention but also for him to actually get up and check some of his folders. He figured he'd probably hold a grudge forever against Leon for interrupting him now. Michelle lay back into the bed and closed her eyes, with him in the next room the bed all of a sudden felt huge and lonely. She curled up on her side and tried to think of nothing but Tony. It was easy when she could hear his voice but when that dropped out yesterday's events begin to creep into her mind. She heard Tony discussing some of the reconstruction ideas and that made her picture all the damage, which of course included the lifeless bodies of her colleagues.

Tony had been as quick as possible but the call had still dragged on for half an hour. He slipped back into the bed quietly, thinking Michelle was now asleep. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tenderly kissed the back of her neck. Michelle was awake, she actually had tears making their way down her cheeks. She didn't want Tony to know because she didn't want to bother him. She hated closing her eyes, it made fear envelope her whole body. It was like everything that happened yesterday, including the trouble she got in with Tony was just replaying in her mind like a movie projector.

Tony had no idea if he was just worrying unnecessarily or not but he was surprised at how tense and curled up her body was. She had tucked her knees up into her body, she was so small in his arms. It was like he sensed something was wrong. He took his arm from her waist and began to gently stroke the hair just above her ear back. With his bare chest pressed into her back he felt how short, shallow and quick each of her breaths were, this confirmed something was wrong – if she was sleeping her breathing should have been slow and drawn. He slid his hand from her hair to her cheek where he immediately felt her wet tears. He sat up quickly over her and rolled her onto her back so he could see her face.

"Michelle, you're crying.....sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm ok – don't worry."

Tony kissed the tears on both cheeks. Seeing her like this made him feel choked up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know...I thought you had fallen asleep. I shouldn't have left you."

Tony's sweetness made it even harder for her to try and keep her self in control. Michelle didn't really have anyone else that she could cry to or lean on, she wasn't use to it. She was unsure of what to do so she sat up. "I've got to go to the bathroom." She kept her head down as she slid out of the bed.

"Michelle...." She just told him she was ok. "Michelle...." He felt sick seeing her like this. He jumped off the bed to follow her. Michelle's legs didn't support her, they just seemed to fall under her as she tried to make her way to the bathroom. Tony caught her just as she collapsed. He lifted all her weight into his body and held her as tightly as possible. She was breathing so heavily and it was obvious to Tony she was trying so hard to compose herself. "Sweetheart, let it all out.... cry, yell, what ever you need to do but stop holding it in. I'm here Michelle...talk to me."

Tony loved how tightly she was holding on to him. Without loosening her grip at all she spoke softly. "I did this to you yesterday. How are you so strong? How come I can't handle it all like you do?"

He held her face up. "Everyone is different Michelle. You know what though??"

"What?"

"You have been giving me all my strength. There is just something so special about you that makes me feel like everything is going to be 'ok'."

Michelle finally let herself fall apart in his arms. She cried into his shoulder and gripped onto the front of his chest with both hands. He could feel the tears rolling down his stomach, he just kept kissing the top of her head. What she said shocked the hell out of him. "I'm so sorry I went against you and hurt you yesterday with Jack Tony. It was so hard, it tore me up inside – especially the look in your eyes when you were angry with me."

He kissed her again and held her harder. "You did the right thing yesterday Michelle. I completely respect you for everything you did, I know how hard it all was on you and I am just so proud of you. Everything worked out for the best, without you doing exactly what you did we never would have made it."

Tony surprised himself. He lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "I was so rough on you yesterday Michelle because a small stupid part of me was so scared that it was happening again. With my feelings for you so real and then when I realized you were keeping things from me I really just flipped out..."

"Nina?"

"I guess that's why I flipped so easy. Do you understand?"

Michelle nodded her head sadly. "I hope you believe with all your heart Tony that I'll never ever betray you, or hurt you. I am completely loyal to you."

They kissed. "I do Michelle, you are the only one I place all my trust in. I want you to feel the same way about me."

"Of course I do."

Tony's eyes were a little watery. "Are you crying Tony?"

"No, no!" He straightened himself up to show her he was fine, which he wasn't at all and she knew it. "I hate that you know about Nina, I hate that you think of me being with her, I hate being associated to her at all, but I couldn't handle it Michelle if any of that bull-shit affected what I want with you."

"Tony, what ever happens with us is about you and me and no one else. It's hard thinking about you being with her but not because of what she did, just because I can't help but feel jealous thinking of you and any other girl. I don't care about her though, anything that is between us I take on face value...ok?"

He kissed her and then they hugged. "Can I take you back to bed Michelle?"

She nodded her head and he kept his arm wrapped tight around her as they crawled back up and got under the covers. Tony waited until Michelle was comfortable and then he positioned himself around her. Michelle kept her eyes open. "I hate this part Tony."

"It's going to get easier and easier, I promise. We just need to keep your mind distracted until you fall asleep so it doesn't have a chance to wonder."

"How do I do that?"

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Not 'I'.... it's 'we'. Want to try my idea?"

"How could I refuse that cheeky smile?"

Tony leaned in and kissed her sweetly and slowly. Then he had her turn over and lay on her stomach. "Will you remove your top?"

Michelle pulled her shirt over her head and then lay back on her stomach. Tony sat over her and began to massage her back and kiss her sweetly all over. Her skin was so soft, he just loved being able to glide his hands over her and kiss her wherever he wanted. He had never massaged anyone's back before like this. He had done just shoulders sitting up but never had he ever wanted to do something like this so much.

Michelle's voice already sounded a little drowsy. "I don't even know what to say. Tony, you are just the most beautiful person I'll ever know. I've felt so much for the 'Tony' I know at work but tonight I have gotten to see so much more of you and I keep discovering more and more gorgeous traits. You are really special to me Almeida."

Tony blushed and didn't really know what to say or even how to really accept what she had said. It was the kindest thing he had ever been told. So he lay himself down on top of her so that his stomach and chest was pressed flat into her back. He nuzzled his head into her neck. He gently stroked her hair away from her neck and began to explore it with his tongue followed by his lips. He was breathing heavily, he ran his hands down the side of her body brushing over her breasts. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before Michelle. You are such a sweetie." Her head was turned to the side on the pillow and so he reached his head down basically over her side so that he was lying with his head facing hers. "I don't want to presume anything or rush you. I hope I'm not out of line here..." He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He felt like a kid again. He stroked her face with his thumb. "Is there any chance in this world that you would commit to me?"

Tears flowed down her cheeks freaking Tony out straight away. She smiled so her whole face glowed confusing him completely. He tried to wipe her tears. She held his hand. "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

He could feel his heart starting to pound out of control. "You'd only be making me the happiest guy in the world..."

She rolled her body so that his body was now lying completely next to her. She picked herself up and pushed herself on top of him, covering his body with hers. He looked up at her with excitement and anticipation. "Yes, you are the only one for me Tony." He pulled her into him and they kissed passionately. In one fluid movement he managed to flip them over so that he was on top of her. They were both only in boxer shorts, which made it next to impossible for them not to go crazy with each other, but they needed to sleep – they had work in a few hours.

Another 20 minutes passed while they kissed before they finally pulled back. Tony had Michelle get comfortable and then he spooned her from behind. "Close your eyes sweetheart, I've got you and I'm going to stroke your hair until you fall asleep."

She did as he said, she still felt like she had to force them closed. Tony could notice, he felt bad for how hard this was on her. "What can I do for you baby?"

Michelle melted when Tony called her sweetheart and baby. "Can you keep talking to me for a bit, your voice is comforting?"

Tony started explaining all different things to Michelle, anything boring he could think of he said so that she would fall asleep not concentrate on what she was saying. It took awhile, and a number of times Tony kissed her gently on the neck or cheek. Whenever her eyes would open he would tell her to close them. At one point she finally fell asleep, he stayed watching her for 20 minutes but just before he went to close his eyes she began to shake and become upset – she was having a nightmare. Tony woke her up and hugged her, it took him a long time to calm her down again.

He felt so horrible for Michelle, he wished he could do more for her. He was trying to hold her as tight as possible, kiss her, sooth her, he stroked her hair – all he cared about was making her feel better. With only a couple hours to go before they had to get up, she finally fell into a sound sleep. Tony didn't move, he held her tight the entire time. As he drifted off to sleep he thought about taking a day or 2 off with Michelle if they could. She would be exhausted after another day of work with only a couple hours sleep, he really wanted to be able to just spend some close time with her. He decided to talk to Chappelle in the morning.


	3. 3

Michelle and Tony were both a few minutes late to work because she needed to go home before hand to get clothes. She felt so tired she almost couldn't lift her head. Tony walked in first and then she followed. They hadn't discussed if they were going to tell people or not. Michelle wasn't too sure on how CTU viewed office relationships – she figured they were accepted considering both Jack and Tony had dated Nina and everyone knew. She decided she would just take his lead. She headed straight to her station and got stuck into her work. Tony was on the floor talking to a few of the staff, she giggled to herself when he walked off and she heard one of them comment that Tony was in a very good mood. She was sure she heard one of them comment that he must have got some.

Carrie was still filling in at the office, she would be for the next week or so until they got back on their feet. Once she heard people comment about Tony and his good mood she wasted no time in telling Chappelle that Michelle and Tony had gotten together. She gained great pleasure in doing anything that would make things difficult for them. When she arrived at CTU she had actually found herself attracted to Tony and as soon as she realized what was going on between them she didn't want to make it easy for them. She certainly wasn't Tony's biggest fan anymore after everything that had happened a couple days ago but it didn't take away the sting of knowing Michelle was with him when she had wanted him herself.

By 9:30am both Tony and Michelle found themselves in tech 1 with Carrie and Chappelle.

Tony knew this was going to be about some bull Carrie was up to. He had his hands on his hip. "What's up?"

Chappelle was treading carefully, after Michelle and Tony had really saved his ass the other day. Not that he appreciated how they went about it but either way it was the end result that the white house and division saw that pleased him to no end. "It seems it is already common knowledge around here that you two have started a relationship of sorts?"

Michelle wasn't ready for this at all. "What?" She glared at the only possible guilty suspect, Carrie. Was this woman ever going to let her lead a peaceful life?

Carrie matched her glare. "You are not going to try and deny it are you Michelle? I saw you both in the hallway let's not forget – in the middle of a national crisis mind you..."

Tony snapped. "Who the hell are you in all this? I don't believe it has anything to do with you. Let's also not forget this was all around the same time you tried to bribe me into a promotion..."

Chappelle stepped in. "Back off, both of you. Tony and Michelle, you know how these things can end up....CTU doesn't offer a good reputation for successful relationships."

Michelle just shut up and let Tony do the talking. "Ryan, Michelle and I are not just fooling around, it is not going to affect anyone here, and we can keep personal and work separate."

Carrie looked at Michelle again. "It certainly sides your loyalty in any situation..."

Michelle had to speak back at that. "Carrie, both Tony and I work with everyone in the office on a trust and loyalty relationship – its kind of important in this job....maybe that's why you are having so much trouble settling down in a position."

Tony looked down and grinned. Michelle had nailed her perfectly, and for once Carrie had nothing to say. Chappelle turned his focus to Tony.

"Tony, do I need to remind you what happened with Nina? That situation was out of your control but look at the repercussions for both you and Jack."

Michelle's stomach flipped. "I'm not like Nina!"

Carrie spied her opportunity. "That's exactly what everyone is going to think Michelle. You are Nina's replacement for Tony – I know you enjoy being 2nd pick but can you handle everyone just waiting for you to screw Tony over?"

Michelle walked out. That was not something she could handle hearing. She headed straight for the bathrooms just making it before the tears. Chappelle kicked Carrie out after advising her of an attitude adjustment if she intended on staying.

That left Tony and Chappelle to talk it out. Tony told Ryan again how much he cared for Michelle and he just wanted a chance to make it work. He told Chappelle to feel free to pull either of them up if he ever thought it was affecting their work but he could promise there would be no compromise. Chappelle respected Tony and he liked Michelle so he decided to drop everything and offer his blessing.

Tony had to take this opportunity with Chappelle. "Ryan, this might not be best timing but I'd like Michelle and I to have a couple days break. Neither of us has had a day including weekends in almost 3 weeks now. Michelle is dead on her feet, she is taking what happened the other day really hard and she has barely slept at all since."

Chappelle nodded. "Well I need you to anyway. It's against regulations for anyone to put in those hours without a day in between. When working your rosters from now on Tony you need to keep that in mind – 6 days in a row is the max and then at least 1 day for anybody."

Tony went to find Michelle but there wasn't much he could do seeing as she was holed up in the woman's bathroom. He headed to his desk where he could watch for her return to her station. She was there within minutes.

"Dessler"

"Hey, it's me. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

It was very obvious she was far from fine. He despised Carrie for her words. "Michelle I'm sorry about Carrie..."

"Doesn't matter."

"Michelle, talk to me. I know you must be upset."

"I'm just not sure how I am going to fill the big shoes your ex left for me." Michelle knew it was harsh but she was so hurt.

"Don't be like this, please Michelle. Will you come up here?"

"Just forget it. I'm sorry you got into trouble with Chappelle, that was the last thing I wanted. You know that I completely understand if you want to walk away."

Tony felt his chest tighten and his stomach drop. He could hear how seriously hurt Michelle was in her voice, she was trying to be strong but Tony knew her better than that. Things had been so perfect last night he couldn't believe it could all change so quickly. He really wasn't sure how to handle it, he was surprised at how protective he felt over her – the fact that he felt physically ill because Michelle was upset made him realize how obviously special she had become to him. He watched her across the office, she looked so upset. Her body was tense and she was all hunched over her desk. He could see Robert making his way over to her desk so he knew he only had a moment before she would have to go. "Chappelle is ok and you are not going anywhere. Michelle..."

She had to cut him off. "Tony I've got to go, Robert is at my station."

"Ok."

Michelle hung up and turned her attention to Robert. She took a couple deep breaths to try and keep herself calm. Robert looked more stressed than she did anyway.

"Michelle I know I also need to talk to Tony but seeing as it was you that filled the report.....ummm, the Rosemount report is incomplete."

"What? Robert it was meant to be in New York 4 days ago. I filled that over 2 weeks ago – what happened?"

He went to explain but she interrupted. "No wait – I need to call Tony down."

Michelle dialed Tony and told him what Robert had just told her and then asked if he could come down. Tony cursed when he heard what the problem was, there had to be a mistake there was no way this could be right. He told Michelle he was on his way and headed straight down stairs.

Michelle watched Tony approach her and Robert. He was rubbing the side of his face and his eyes looked blank and washed over. It felt horrible to Michelle to have him looking like that, it was so different to the way he had looked at her all night. She felt stupid as she didn't really no what else she expected from him, it wasn't like he could come flying down the stairs into her arms. She was just being over sensitive because of what was happening with Tony and Carrie and because she was so tired. She was so hurt by what had been said, it actually began to make her doubt taking things further with Tony. Carries words replayed in her mind, and all she could think was what if people thought Tony was so much happier with Nina than her? She hated that they would be compared. She also wondered if Nina hadn't been a mole, then Carrie was right she would be 2nd to Tony – nobody but a work colleague to him. Her mind was getting ahead of her, she wished she could just turn it off.

Tony stood with his hands on his hips. "What's going on Robert? Michelle filled that report over 2 weeks ago."

"I'm sorry Tony, with everything that has been happening, I forgot about it."

Tony gave Robert a look of utter shock and anger. "You forgot?"

"Yea, I'm sorry ok."

"Robert the Rosemount was due in New York before any of this crap happened – so what exactly are you referring to when you say 'everything that has been happening'?"

It felt strange but in a good way watching Tony in complete work mode. She loved that she knew the man underneath his guarded exterior. She knew how amazingly sweet and sensitive he was, how romantic and passionate he was – all these were things that every girl in the office wondered about. It turned her on so much watching him in director mode. He was such a natural leader, so confident and assertive and yet so calm.

Robert was also a very confident person, too confident Michelle thought. He certainly didn't seem worried enough about what was going on. "Tony I've just be completely snowed under. I've been hounding division for help forever, there is too much for 1 person to handle."

"Robert, none of that is a good enough excuse. If you needed help with the report you should have spoken to Michelle when she filled it for you. You have been here for awhile now, you know how important this is. I am really surprised by you."

"I said I was sorry, what else can I do?"

Tony sighed. "It will need to be cleared by New York and then you need to make it your priority and have it to them within the next 24 hours. Michelle will run your clearance."

Tony turned to Michelle. "Can you please call New York and catch them up to speed, obviously don't tell them it was forgotten about, come up with something else."

Tony didn't feel right talking to Michelle like that at all especially considering what was happening between them but he couldn't afford to make anything obvious to Robert – not at this early stage anyways. He felt even worse when Michelle looked back at him with eyes so easy for him to read. He could see her hurt and frustration.

"That's fine Tony, I'll come up with something."

Robert headed back to his station. Tony turned to try and talk to her but different floor staff were all over the place, too many in ear shot. He had to remain professional as he told her what the plan was. "Aahh Michelle, you have the remainder of the day and the next couple off because you have worked far too many in a row. I am in the same position. We are both close to 3 weeks without a day and that is illegal. So after you have spoken to New York can you please wrap things up?"

Michelle hadn't expected this at all. "Are you sure? Really?"

"Really. You deserve the time. We appreciate the hours you have been putting in."

Tony returned to his office and began to pack things up. He waited until he saw Michelle was off the phone and then he called her.

"Dessler."

"It's me, you ok?"

"I'm fine Tony."

"Michelle I was wondering if you'd come back to my place so we can talk?"

"Ok."

Tony hated this. She just seemed so different than she had been with him. He wondered if she was just trying to keep face at work. "I can't stand this Michelle. Why do you say you are fine when you are obviously not?"

"I am trying not to cry Tony. You have an office, everyone can see me."

He felt guilty. "I'm so sorry Michelle."

"It's alright, don't be sorry."

"Michelle....maybe you could bring some clothes so you can stay the night again with me?"

Michelle turned her head to privacy and whispered. "Even after how long I kept you awake last night?"

Tony smiled, it was such a relief to hear her even just refer to them like that. "Especially after that Michelle. I want to keep you close to me...I'm really worried about you."

"Truly, you don't need to be. I guess I'll get to your place in like an hour – is that ok?"

"That's great. Looking forward to it – see you soon."

After Michelle wrapped everything up she raced home and got changed into jeans and a t-shirt and then packed a bag of everything she would need to stay a night or 2 at Tony's. She didn't allow herself to think about what had happened at work, instead she spent all of her driving time on the phone to friends. She told them about last night but failed to mention this morning.

Tony left just a few minutes after Michelle did. Carrie stared him down as he walked past and he gave her a grin, letting her know that yes he was going to see Michelle and there was nothing she could do about it anymore. He found great pleasure in her look of frustration back. He sped most of the way home stopping to pick up some food for them for lunch. He changed into shorts and straightened his place back up a little. His brother called him on his cell and when Tony told him he was heading home he asked if he could drop over later to talk to him. Tony told him Michelle would be there but his brother Matthew stressed if they didn't mind he really wanted to see him. Tony hoped Michelle wouldn't mind.

She knocked on his door and straightened herself out as she waited for him to answer. She had only just got off the phone and now she felt sickly nervous as the thoughts of what had happened snuck back into her mind.

"Hi Michelle, come in. How did you go?"

"Ok, I got everything. Sorry I am late."

He wanted to hug and kiss her, she hadn't even started to move inside and so he settled for putting his hand out to her and then leading her inside. She looked so vulnerable and freaked out. Tony couldn't waste another second before trying to talk to her again. "I am so sorry about Carrie today Michelle."

"It wasn't your fault Tony, don't worry."

He ran his hands down her arms. "I am very worried. It was so out of line – it was all total bull shit, you know that don't you?"

Michelle's eyes dropped to the ground. Biting her lip didn't help her voice from quivering. "It wasn't bull shit Tony. You know that – she was right, that is how everyone is going to think."

Tony lowered his body enough so that he could look up into her eyes even though her head was down. "No Michelle, that is complete crap. No one is going to think like that – nobody thinks like that Michelle except Carrie. You know the staff, do you really think they would be like that? She was just trying to hurt you sweetheart, that's all."

Michelle began to cry. "Awe Michelle, come here." He pulled her into a hug pressing her head against his chest and then stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry that happened. I hate that Nina has even managed to hurt you – you have to trust me with this Michelle, nobody is going to think like that."

"I just keep picturing all these people thinking that you seemed so much happier with her than you do with me..."

Tony let out a shocked laugh. He lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me – I have been happier just last night with you then I was the entire time with her Michelle. That is a thought that will never cross anyone's mind – if anything they are going to think that I am the happiest I have ever been....which I am!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"God, can't you see how crazy I am about you?"

This bought a smile to Michelle's face, she also blushed and bit on her lower lip again. She shrugged her shoulders. "You are so sweet..."

He kissed her hard on the lips. He took her a little by surprise but it only took her a moment to recover and throw her whole self back into his kiss. She pressed her whole body into his and he walked her back into the wall so he could lean into her. After a couple of minutes he pulled back just inches and rested his forehead on hers, looking deep into her eyes as he spoke. "I've been so worried about what you must have been thinking. At work you wouldn't even talk to me at all about it - I wasn't sure if you were going to just decide it wasn't worth it..."

He only needed to look into her eyes to know that something along those lines had at least crossed her mind. "You did.....didn't you?"

Michelle's eyes shied away from his. "Not like that."

Tony pulled away from her. "Like what then?"

Michelle didn't want Tony getting upset, she didn't think she could handle him being angry with her now. "I was just really hurt when Carrie said all that Tony. I don't want to be compared to Nina, and I don't want people or you just waiting to see if I stuff you around. I mean if Nina hadn't been busted, you would still be with her and I'd just be another colleague to you..."

"Michelle, you can't think like that. I'm not – you think I'd be with you if I honestly thought it was just a matter of time until you screwed me over? This is hard because everyone knows the history but is it much different then how your friends are going to compare me to your last partner?"

Everything he had said was true. Michelle felt bad, as hard as it was for her it had to be harder for him. He looked so sad standing there, she couldn't believe how much she hated seeing him like that. She wished she knew exactly what to say to see his smile return. "I'm sorry Tony. I shouldn't have let her get to me so much."

He didn't smile but his shoulders did relax a little and he took a step back in closer to her. He put his hand out for her. "Michelle, I was upset by what Carrie said as well. I understand why you have been so stressed out, I just don't want you worrying about this stuff when you really don't need to." She took his hand and he bought his body back into hers. He stroked the side of her head. "I don't know what would have happened if Nina hadn't been caught, I am sure things wouldn't have worked out either way. I really care for you Michelle, I've never met anyone so special – please give this a chance?"

"You know, I was only so upset because of how much I want to be with you." Michelle ran her hand up his chest and then rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly and instantly she felt better. She looked up at him and they both smiled. Instead of kissing him she moved her hands from his chest and put them around his neck bringing him in for a complete hug. They both wanted to say more but held back, still unsure of how much they could express their true feelings so early on. The hug managed to cover all bases for them anyway, offering them all the comfort and security in each other they needed.

Eventually Tony led Michelle into the kitchen. "Come on, I've got lunch for us."

They decided to sit on the couch while they ate and watch one of the movies from the night before.

**Please let me know what you think so far and if you want me to continue. Thanks for taking the time!**


	4. 4

Michelle and Tony watched one of their movies from last night. They both enjoyed being able to be sucked into the movie and leave the harsh world behind for a couple hours. Once they were done they stayed on the couch chatting for a few minutes, Tony only remembered at the last second about his brother.

"Shit, Michelle I completely forgot. My brother was going to drop by – is that ok?"

"Oh, of course. Would you like me to leave to give you guys some space?"

Tony smiled and took her hand. "You have to stay, I can't wait for Matthew to meet you..."

"There was something else I wanted to ask you Michelle..."

She nodded.

"How would you feel about going to visit Jack after dinner at the hospital?"

"Ummm yeah, sure." Michelle didn't sound very sure and her eyes lowered to the ground.

Tony tilted his head to catch her eye contact again. "You don't sound too sure Michelle, we don't have to."

""No no Tony, it's ok....really." Michelle did feel nervous seeing Jack.

Tony turned his body in so he was facing in towards Michelle. He tucked a curl behind her ear. "Chelle, what's worrying you about seeing Jack? You can tell me." That was the first time he had ever called her 'Chelle'.

"I just, well I.......I never knew Jack at all before that day. He came to me a lot and I just hope he feels I did enough for him. I got caught when he still needed me, it's like I let him down..."

"Michelle, Jack couldn't have done just about half the stuff he was able to if it weren't for you. Trust me, you would have earned Jack's trust and not many people have that, I bet he would love to see you. There was absolutely nothing we could have done to buy more time, nothing!"

Michelle looked like she had relaxed a lot. "Thanks..."

Tony hugged Michelle. "I promise you, there is nothing for you to worry about...ok?"

"Ok Tony."

There was a knock at the door, Tony went to grab it and Michelle waited for him nervously. She could hear lots of voices but didn't have time to count before they appeared at the doorway. There was 3 brothers plus Tony. Tony introduced them all to Michelle. John, Matthew and Simon.

Tony was the baby in the family, the youngest by 7 years. Those 7 years made a huge difference in many ways between Tony and his brothers. They all became a team and spent most of their childhood playing together but Tony was usually left out and on his own because he was too young. Tony was very independent from a young age and use to keeping things to himself. He was the funny one in the family and he certainly didn't realise just how much his brothers actually looked up to and respected him.

They all sat down and Tony asked them what was going on. Simon answered for them.

"Matty spoke to mom earlier in the day and she mentioned you'd been through the ringer back with what happened the other day. We just wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

"Thanks Guys, I'm right." Tony's brothers worked together in their own computer company and although they were all close, Tony always felt the odd one out with not working with them. They had no concept of what his days were like and over the years he had just said less and less. Surprisingly he actually offered even less now than he was allowed too.

They started asking Michelle a pile of questions.

"Are you from LA?"

"No, I was actually raised in Chicago. I only moved out here a few years ago."

Michelle asked them about work and they explained their company to her. Tony was enjoying listening to them all chat, he was actually learning a few things about Michelle. They had asked her what kind of things she did outside work.

"I spend a lot of time with my family, having dinner's or lunches. I love going to the movies or to just a bar with a few friends. I read a lot. I don't know....I pretty much love all sport – playing or watching."

If Tony had been asked the same question he would have answered exactly the same way. "What kind of books Chelle?"

Michelle smiled, she hadn't heard him call her 'Chelle' before and so she thought it was the first time. He asked her what she was smiling about...

"You just called me Chelle..."

He grinned back at her as if they were the only 2 people in the room. "Is that ok?" He didn't bother telling her he had actually said it before.

"Sure....I like it. Ummm books – I like true stories. Police POV or theories. For light stuff then autobiographies or biographies. What about you?"

Tony had to laugh. "Exactly the same! Sounds like we could trade."

They all sat around chatting for the next couple hours before Tony's brothers headed off. They all loved Michelle. When Tony walked them to the door Matthew pulled him aside for a moment.

"Michelle's great Tony, and you seem really happy."

"Thanks Matt. I am very lucky."

"You guys seem so perfect for each other! There is definitely huge chemistry between you both."

"She's everything to me Matt. I've completely fallen for her. Actually I'll take her to meet mom and dad soon."

They all said their goodbyes and then finally it was just Michelle and Tony again. Tony walked back into the room where Michelle had started clearing away all the glasses. "They loved you Chelle."

"Yeah right..."

Tony walked over to her and put his arms around her waist from behind. "They did! Matthew even said to me that he thinks we seem perfect for each other and that he could see huge chemistry between us."

Michelle put the glass down and covered his hand with hers and lifted her other hand up behind his neck. She had a shy smile. "Really? He really said that?"

Tony kissed her neck gently. "Really."

"Well...what do you think Tony?"

He let out a small chuckle and then turned her around in his arms so they were facing each other. "I think he's right." He became serious. "I know you're perfect for me Michelle. Every time I even just think about you I get shivers everywhere, when we touch....my whole body goes crazy..."

Michelle was blushing, she bit her bottom lip while Tony traced her cheek with his thumb. The more he looked at her like that, the more she felt nervous and blushed. "You've gone so red Chelle....are you embarrassed?"

Her eyes wondered and she tilted her head down a little. Her smile never faded. "Sorta, yes."

"Awe....how come?"

She stole a quick glance at him. "I'm just not use to all the sweet stuff you say to me all the time."

Tony surprised her by picking her up and putting her down in front of him on his counter. She let out a tiny surprised scream as he lifted her, which made him laugh. He stood in between her legs with his hands on her waist. "You better get use to it sweetheart, because I've barely even got started." They kissed briefly on the lips.

Michelle wanted to just grab Tony and kiss him all over passionately but she still felt too nervous to do things like that yet. She wanted to be as close to him as possible and feel his hands all over her. She was daydreaming but when she snapped out of it she caught him just staring at her – almost like he was thinking the same kind of thoughts as her, which made the silence between them feel amazing. You could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife.

She could feel his thumbs circling around on her sides. It felt so gentle and sweet but what she really wanted was to grab his hands and run them roughly up her body, ripping her shirt off. At the same time she would be tugging at his shirt and pants. She thought about what it would be like to make love to Tony. Last night when they were kissing on his bed she could tell that he was turned on because she could feel him as he pressed himself against her. When she felt him the first time it made her groan without even knowing it. When she felt him push again she lifted her body a little to push back into him. Michelle couldn't believe how good he felt. She had been about to run her hands across him but that was when the phone rang. Now she had seen him in just boxers she couldn't get the picture of his body out of her head. He was tanned, perfectly toned and utterly gorgeous to her. From the way he held her and kissed her she could imagine he would be a very intense and passionate lover. She knew with him he would probably take the lead asserting his power and control. He certainly seemed to know just how to hold and touch her that made her feel special. After lusting after him now for close to a year it was hard to imagine this was all really happening.

"Chelle? Michelle?"

She snapped out of her daydream to see him waving his hand in front of her to get her attention. "Sorry, I totally zoned out there."

"What were you thinking about?"

Michelle couldn't help but smile. "If you only knew.....was someone on your phone?"

"Yeah it was Kate, that woman Jack spent most of the day of the bomb with – she was with Jack and she wanted to let us know his visiting hours are being closely limited and watched. So Jack had said I mentioned coming down so she will now have to make sure no one else rocks up at the same time as us. I said we'd make it around 8, is that ok with you?"

Michelle nodded, "Sure, that gives us what like 40 mins till we need to leave?"

Tony put his hands back on her waist and leant in close to her. "What did you mean by 'if I only knew'? What were you thinking?"

Without even thinking she lifted her hands and fiddled with the collar on his shirt. "Well, it seems you were day dreaming before your phone rang – I might share if you do?!"

"Sounds fair....I was thinking about you Chelle..."

She bit her lower lip. "What about me exactly?"

Tony put his arms around Michelle and pulled her body in closer to him. Michelle loved this, to let him know how much she wanted him to do that, she wrapped her legs around his body. He ran his hands along her legs, and then let out a small grunt or sigh before smiling very seductively. "I was thinking about how attracted to you I am, how much you turn me on no matter what you are doing. I was actually thinking a bit about last night..."

Her eyes just about popped out of her head when he mentioned thinking about last night. "Last night Tony?" She pulled his shirt out of his jeans and then slid her hands up and down his bare chest. He watched her every move.

"Do you remember when we were laying on my bed, the couple minutes before the phone rang?" Michelle nodded her head and grinned. "I was thinking about when you spoke to me....I don't think you knew just how much I loved that.."

"Well I knew you did a bit at least because you told me to speak to you again"

"I couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be with you last night. I've wanted you for a very long time now. So I believe it's your turn..."

Both of her hands were still making their way around his chest but his shirt just kept getting in the way. He decided to pull his top off, pleasing Michelle to no end.

"I was thinking about the same kinds of things. I guess just about how good you felt pressed into me last night on your bed..."

Tony had to interrupt, "I need more details on this one..."

Michelle started going red again, it was one thing to think these thoughts and another to say the them out loud. "It was so nice to have you that close, finally. I'd thought about that – us – a lot. How good your body feels, I could always tell how good it would feel to be with you..."

Tony had the biggest grin on his face, "You had thought about that? Really? What had you thought?" He could tell she was a little nervous and so he stroked the side of her face.

"Umm....I can tell that you are a really intense and passionate lover."

Tony seemed mesmerised or lost in her eyes. "Is that good or bad?....is that what you want Chelle?" Tony pulled her in closer again and firmly ran his hands all over her legs and stomach. He was hanging off every word that she said.

"It's good, I love that Tony. You take control of a situation and you know exactly what you want. You are so aware of my feelings and what I would want or need. When you kiss or hold me you are just so passionate it makes what we are sharing feel so powerful."

Tony was stunned. "It's like you really care about how I am and what I want. No one else would ever even notice or think that about me.....we haven't slept together or barely even fooled around yet and you have said that."

Michelle took his hand in hers and held it tightly. "Of course I care Tony....I care everything. Nothing is more important to me than how you feel, what you need and want, what makes you happy. I don't need to have sex with you to know or feel those things about you – I get that in the way you hug or hold me and the way you look at me."

Tony looked at Michelle for a moment, at a loss for words. He threw his arms around her and pulled her into a really tight hug. He nuzzled his face into her neck, holding her as close as possible and then used one hand to run up and down her back.

"Are you ok Tony?"

Tony lifted his face just from her neck to her ear and whispered, "I'm more than ok Chelle." Tony felt like he never wanted to let her go. No one had been so sweet to him before. She had just managed to say something 100 times nicer than any of his previous ex girlfriends had said all together. The last couple woman he had been with didn't seem to care about anything like that – even after they had slept together and Tony would try to lay with them, hold them or talk to them they couldn't be bothered. He longed to find someone that he could have all of that with, someone who really cared about him and someone who needed him. Up till meeting Michelle he thought he'd never have a chance to meet someone that would make him truly happy like that. Now holding her he made a promise to himself that he's never lose her and do everything he could to keep her and make her as happy as she made him.

They pulled back and he rested his forehead against hers, the continued to look each other in the eyes. The moment became very intense until finally they both leaned in to kiss. Immediately their tongues crossed paths and explored each other's mouths deeply. Michelle groaned into his mouth when he cupped both sides of her face and kissed her very hard, sucking on both her top and bottom lips.

She ran her fingers down his bare back making him breath harder and then bought them up his front. He stopped and watched her run her hands across his chest, making him groan. Once Michelle heard him she began trailing her tongue down his chest. He put his hands through her hair and moaned her name loudly. She kissed him a lot harder and licked the trail from his belly button to the top of his pants. Her tongue was driving him crazy. He held her head firmly, watching her every move, his breathing was shallow and heavy. Tony unclipped her bra.

He began to lean on her pushing her so she was lying back on the table. It was her turn to see what he had in store for her. He looked into her eyes with the most overwhelming and intense passion. Looking at her, Tony knew without a doubt that he had fallen completely and utterly in love with her. A feeling of love he had never experienced before. She smiled at him shyly as he unbuttoned her entire top and slipped it off and then he pulled her arms through her straps before taking her bra off.

With her body stretched out in front of him he grunted before lunging at her. He kissed and explored her entire stomach, chest and arms with his hands and mouth. Eventually he returned to her mouth where she had been waiting desperately to kiss him. They were rough and passionate with each other, their lips slipped all over and they groaned deeply into one another's mouths.

He slid down her body until he was standing. Michelle went to sit up but he put his hand out and gently pushed her back down. "I'm not done with you..."   
She wrapped her legs back around him while they looked at each other and smiled. He stretched his arms straight out in front of himself and ran them down her stomach and chest.

He picked up one of her hands and kissed the back of it – he was just so happy. Even Michelle could see in his eyes, his facial expression – he just seemed to glow. Tony did feel like the happiest man around, he also thought to himself that Michelle for once, didn't look all tense and worried.

Tony broke their eye contact, he used both of his hands to undo her belt. His eyes kept flickering back to hers to make sure she was ok with what he was doing. Her fly consisted of a pile of buttons and he started making his way through them. She had worn her matching black lacy underwear and bra. Tony could now see most of the front of the underwear and the black lace was more than a turn on. He used his thumbs to circle on the lace, this sent shivers all through her body. She couldn't help herself, "mmmm...Tony." He lifted his eyes and smiled at her, "Chelle..."

He unwrapped her legs from his waist and then he began to pull her slacks off. Tony held his breath in nervousness and excitement as he took them off, he was finally seeing his Michelle like this. He ran his hands all the way up her legs and thighs and back down again. Tony noticed she had closed her eyes and was biting her lower lip. "Open your eyes Chelle....look at me."

She did as he said and found him watching her with a small mischievous grin. This time as he ran his hands up her legs, once he had passed her knees he ran his hands up the inside of her thighs. He kissed her thighs firmly with his tongue, and then her hips. Tony groaned loudly at her.

His home phone rang in the room they were in. Michelle instinctively went to sit up but she saw that he didn't even seem to flinch so she stopped and just watched him. Tony gripped the top of her underwear and then looked up at her and grinned, the phone was still ringing.

Michelle knew he was looking at her like that for reassurance that what he wanted to do next was ok. She ran her hand through his hair and winked at him. The phone stopped ringing as it went silent while it went to his answering machine. Tony began to pull her underwear off, he heard her take a deep breath and hold it so he looked up at her and gave her a sweet smile. The answering machine picked up and Tony stopped when he heard Jacks voice.

"Tony it's Jack, I was hoping to catch you before you left to come in and see me.....that'ok, you and Michelle must be on your way. Thanks."

Tony and Michelle looked at each other and then their watches, 45 minutes had passed. Tony looked up at Michelle again, he looked so frustrated. "Fuck it, we'll just be late....he'd understand!"

Michelle stopped his hand from moving any further by covering it with hers. "We should go Tony, if we continue we will be far too late, especially when his visitor time is so limited as well."

He let out a frustrated groan and then kissed her thigh gently twice. "You're right. We should go...just know how hard this is for me to stop right now."

Michelle laughed a little, "trust me, this isn't any easier for me either!"

Tony grabbed all of her clothes from the ground and passed them over to her. They were both quiet, basically in disappointment and frustration. Tony felt desperate to be able to be close to Michelle, touch her, kiss her and hold her. It felt unfair that they had gotten so worked up and excited and now just had to leave it! The both kept looking at each other every few moments and smiling.

"You're so beautiful Michelle."

Michelle just didn't know how to accept such amazing compliments from him. No one had spoken to her like that before and she certainly didn't feel that way about herself so it was hard to believe – even harder to believe that someone so incredible like Tony could ever think she was beautiful. "Ummm....no.....Tony."

He put his arm around her, "Ummm.....yes sweetheart!"

They had been sitting in with Jack for a while now but hadn't really been able to discuss anything of importance because different nurses kept fluttering around the room. Finally they had the place to themselves.

"Sorry for hitting you in the hall Tony, I didn't think I had any other choice at the time."

"Don't mention it, you did what you had to do."

"Yeah well, doesn't make you feel any better about doing it." Jack looked over at Michelle, who looked anxious. He tried to thank her for all of her help but she brushed it aside very quickly. It was obvious she was having trouble with it all. She sat down quietly and kept her eyes focused on everything except for Tony or Jack.

Jack and Tony began talking about work because they could tell Michelle was uncomfortable with the attention all on her. They began going over a lot of the key moments from the day to help each other piece things together.

Michelle sat listening to them work through the day, most of it cantered around procedures and red tape. Every time a different event would be bought up then a new batch of horrific images and thoughts would trail through her mind. Emotionally she felt so fragile at the moment after the day of the bomb at CTU. She felt like not only had she stared death in the face but then once she realised she was alive pangs of feeling guilty surged her body that she had survived and her friends hadn't. Then sitting in holding with Tony, she was more than willing to go to jail for what she had done but she had been scared to death of the thought of it. She had spent all that time believing life as she knew it was over. She felt like she could cry at the drop of a hat.

Tony kept looking over at Michelle who was obviously getting close to tears. "Are you ok Michelle?"

Looking up at him she forced a smile, it was the same smile he had seen a million times when she was trying to convince him that she was ok. "Fine thanks."

Jack could also see straight through her attempt to appear all right. "Michelle, it's more than ok to be upset, you have been through so much."

"So have the both of you, I don't see you falling apart."

Tony wanted to cross the room and go to her but there wasn't too much he could do without making things too obvious about them to Jack. "Trust me Michelle, we have our moments. It doesn't matter about anyone else, it is how you feel that is important."

Jack could see her body was shaking a little and her foot was tapping the ground nervously. "I've heard what you and Tony went through just to try and help me Michelle, I appreciate that so much. I also do understand what it must have felt like when Chappelle had you both up for treason. You can't go through things like that without it affecting you greatly..."

Michelle stood up, "Thanks Jack....Tony, can you please excuse me for a moment?"   
She made her way outside and Tony followed her.

"Chelle, it's ok sweetheart..."

"Really, I am alright."

Tony took her hand. "What can I do? Do you want to leave?"

"I'm fine Tony, I'm just going to the bathroom, you go back to Jack – I'll be back in a few minutes." She flashed him another one of those smiles before heading off to the bathrooms.

Tony watched her until she was out of site, he felt helpless. He made his way back inside to Jack.

"She will be back in a moment."

Jack and Tony shared more than most between them. There was an unspoken respect between the two of them after what had happened with Nina. That didn't necessarily mean they were friends, it meant there was an understanding. Jack had the ability to read people and provoke them to offer the information he wanted. He watched Tony cross the room and then stand as he had before. It didn't take any of Jack's skills to work out what was going on. "Is she alright Tony?"

"She will be fine. She is pretty upset about everything but she doesn't want to show it."

Jack fished a little even though he was sure he knew the answer. "What kind of support does she have around her? Is she married? Who does she live with?"

Tony hadn't made up his mind yet if he was going to tell Jack about him and Michelle or not. He knew Jack could keep a secret, and it wasn't like Jack was even officially working at CTU at the moment anyways. "She lives on her own, I'll keep an eye on her."

Jack gave up on this game fairly quickly, he didn't feel well enough to play conversation tag with anyone. "Is there something going on between you and Michelle?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"The worry in your eyes for her now, the way you looked at her and the way she looked at you, should I keep going?"

"Just don't mention it to anyone ok Jack? Chappelle knows but we are trying to keep it on the down low."

Jack gave Tony a grin, something Tony couldn't remember the last time he had seen from Jack. "Good for you Tony, she seems like a great woman. I'll always appreciate the trust she offered me the other day."

"Thanks Jack, you mind if I go see how she is then?"

Jack nodded and so Tony fled out the door to the bathrooms. He only had to wait outside for a moment before Michelle came out. He pulled her into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded her head into his chest and quietly answered him. "I'm alright, just tired maybe, I don't know..."

Tony could tell she wasn't ready to talk about it all and he certainly wasn't going to push her, especially when they were in such a public place. "Jack knows about us, why don't you come back in and sit with me – I promise we won't talk about that day, ok?"

Michelle pulled back a little. "He knows?? Did you tell him? What did he say?"

Tony stroked her hair, "He guessed, he won't mention it though. He is happy for us, he thinks you are great."

Tony led Michelle back to Jacks room where they sat next to one another and held hands. Not another word was mentioned about that day, instead they talked about what Jack was going to do next, Kim and Jack asked Michelle a pile of questions to get to know her a little better. They were asked to leave close to ten and so they headed back to Tony's apartment.

Once inside Tony poured them both a glass of wine. "You must be so tired Chelle, you only slept a couple hours last night."

"Yeah I am actually, you must be too - I kept you up most the night as well."

Tony circled Michelle ending up with his arms around her waist from behind. "I'm just fine babe, feel like cuddling up in bed with that other movie we got?"

"That sounds perfect."

They walked together up to Tony's room.

**Please let me know what you think so far and if you want me to continue. Thanks for taking the time!**


	5. 5

They settled in bed and watched the movie. Tony noticed Michelle fall asleep half way through but he just let her sleep. He felt so happy to finally see her sleeping he did everything not to stir her. She had drifted off with her hand entangled with his, he thought she was just so beautiful and he felt happy to see her look so peaceful.

Michelle was slowly coming to, she was in the middle of being awake and asleep. Images from the day earlier in the week began to flood her mind and she wasn't able to recognize it was a dream. She was picturing only a few minutes after the bomb had gone off and she could see a body under rubble that looked like Tony. Her stomach dropped as she took a moment to think about what it would mean to her life if Tony had been killed in the explosion. Her hand started to grip his tighter and tighter.

Tony decided he should wake Michelle up, he could tell she was starting to have a nightmare because her face was scrunching up and her hold on him was getting stronger and stronger. He stroked the side of her face, "Chelle......Michelle..."

Michelle's eyes began to slowly open. She felt the biggest rush of relief when she saw Tony's concerned face looking down on her. She reached for him and pulled him down into her body for a tight hug. She could hear him telling her 'everything was going to be ok' but what registered was the security and warmth of his body pressed against hers. Tony pulled back, still cradling her in his arms.

"What were you dreaming about Michelle?"

"It's ok, doesn't matter. I'm sorry if I woke you up..."

Tony wanted Michelle to talk to him, he wanted her to feel like she could open up to him and it seemed like she was so good at directing the attention off her so that she never had to open up. "It matters, please talk to me."

Michelle adjusted her eyes and looked deep into his. Every ounce of her wanted to tell him exactly how she was feeling but she continued to stop herself, she wasn't use to having anyone to talk to. "Really Tony, don't worry..."

"I am worried Michelle. Why won't you talk to me?"

"I don't know what to say."

Tony stroked the side of her face, "I want you to tell me what you are thinking." He stopped and they both stared at each other for a moment. "Don't you feel like you can talk to me Chelle?"

Tony almost looked a little hurt and Michelle hated that she was the cause of that. "I know I can talk to you Tony, its not that – it's me....I'm not use to having to open up to anyone."

"Well who do you usually talk to when you are upset?"

Michelle let out a huge breath, "I don't really, I just put it aside."

Tony threw his leg across Michelle's and pulled her in closer. "You need to be able to talk Chelle." Tony felt guilty the second it came out of his mouth because he knew he was the last person who should say something like that considering he never opened up to anyone.

"Well I can't talk to friends or family about work because they don't understand and there is so much I'm not allowed to say that I wouldn't know how to explain anything anyways." Michelle could feel herself so close to tears, it was hard not to fall apart in Tony's arms because for the first time in her life she finally felt like she really could with him.

Tony was looking far away into her eyes like he was waiting for more, so Michelle kept going. "It's alright Tony......who do you talk to?"

"I....I...guess I don't really either."

They watched each other for a moment before Tony offered what he had wanted for so long. "Maybe we could talk to each other from now on?"

Michelle traced the frame of his face with her thumb, "I'd really like that Tony."

A few moments of silence followed before Tony tried again. "What were you dreaming about?"

"You......I was dreaming about you then Tony."

"Me? What was happening?"

Michelle broke her eye contact with him and instead stared at his chest. "Just after the explosion....I saw this body under a pile of fallen ...I....I....thought at first it was you." Michelle could see Tony's face soften dramatically, she went to continue but finally the tear that had been waiting for so long made its way down her cheek.

Tony's thumb was circling in the same spot on her cheek, he was oblivious to his own as actions as he was too sucked into her face and words. He spoke but only her name came out. "Chelle..."

"It's like my dream just keeps replaying how I actually felt when it happened...."

Tony was almost talking over her, but in a whisper. "What?....What did you feel?"

Michelle felt his hand raising her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes again. "Devastated. I was devastated Tony. I knew you were such a special person and I thought I'd never have the chance to tell you that. I was..."

Tony felt overwhelmed with emotion for Michelle. "You were the first person I looked for Chelle, it was like I couldn't breathe till I saw you across the room ok..."

He kissed her gently on the lips but when he pulled back he felt her hands wrap around his neck to keep him in place. He kissed her again, this time hardly.

Michelle pulled Tony into her. The feel of his body pressing into hers was almost all she needed. She kissed him passionately as she spoke. "I love being as close as possible to you Tony."

"Come closer Chelle..." he pressed his lower body into hers roughly as he almost lifted her upper body off the bed into his arms.

Their touch for each other was fueled with a need for both of them to be as close to each other as possible. Michelle clutched to his shirt momentarily before tugging on it impatiently to be taken off. Tony stopped kissing Michelle and lifted himself up enough to pull his shirt off before lowering himself back down to her. She could feel how turned on he was as he looked her dead in the eyes and pushed himself into her hip. Michelle lifted herself into him. "I need you Tony."

It was like that was all he needed to hear before he was able let himself really go. "I need you Michelle." He kissed her again, this time deeply and groaned into her mouth. Tony wasted no time in sitting her up enough to pull her top off, barely breaking the kiss. He explored her chest with his hand, thinking of nothing but getting closer and closer to her. His mind was racing to the black lace underwear she was wearing, he couldn't help slipping his hand inside the boxer shorts of his that she was wearing and firmly tracing his fingers over the lace. Even just the thought of what he was doing with Michelle was blowing Tony's mind, he kept telling himself over and over that this was it, he had her and she wanted to be with him.

Again, Tony pushed himself into her side so she knew exactly what all this was doing to him. Michelle took a sharp deep breath when he did this. "Tony...." Upon hearing her saying this he repeated his actions hoping she would say his name again and when she did he groaned into her ear as she spoke.

Michelle was wide awake now and her nightmare couldn't be further from her mind. Tony was pressing himself against her just like he had last night but this time the phone wasn't ringing. She pushed onto his chest so that he would move from his side on to his back but she found that he pulled her with him so that she ended up basically on top of him. She broke the kiss and began to make her way down his chest and stomach with her tongue.

Tony watched as Michelle kissed his body passionately. He ran his hands through her hair before allowing his head to sink back into the bed so that he could soak in just how unbelievable he felt. His body flinched and his breathing fastened as he felt her fingers grip the top of his boxer shorts and pull them off. Tony couldn't take his eyes off Michelle as she made him feel so good. With one hand clenching the sheets and the other still firmly gripping her head he groaned loudly before telling her how amazing she was.

There was something different about being with Michelle. It didn't take Tony long to realize it was because she meant more to him than anyone had ever before. He felt frightened for how deeply he was falling for her – no one had ever taken Tony's heart and now he knew without a doubt that Michelle had stolen it. He wished he could know how she felt, what she was truly thinking – that way he could deal with his own feelings. Her mouth felt better than he could have ever imagined, he wanted this moment to last all night but as it was he could barely hold himself. He could barely breathe, never mind think. "Chelle....I'm....Chelle....Oh God....close...."

Michelle had made Tony climax and he needed to hold her close. He pulled her body up so that she was lying on top of him, wrapped his arms around her and began to use his tongue to kiss her neck and shoulder – anywhere he could reach. Still fighting to find words and his breath he expressed to her how he was feeling through the way he held on to her body and kissed her.

His cell phone started ringing and within seconds hers followed – they both stopped and looked at each other, at the same time, "It must be CTU."

They broke apart and slid off the bed fumbling for their phones. Tony watched as Michelle basically jumped out of his room to answer her phone so that whoever was calling couldn't hear his conversation as well. He flipped his phone open.

"Almeida."

"Tony its Chappelle."

Tony looked at his watch, it was close to midnight. "What's up Ryan?"

"We need you on assignment. We have found Swartz and his men (a group CTU had been looking for, for months) at a bar downtown and division wants to send in a few undercover agents immediately to get in as close to them as possible. After our huge losses the other day we are working with a skeleton team and there are just not any other options now Tony, we need you in the bar."

"What about Sims or Davis? Shouldn't I be running tactical from base?"

"Ordinarily yes but you are the most experiences field agent we can call on right now. Sims will join you but Davis was injured in the explosion. I will have to run the operation from base this time."

Tony couldn't believe it, this couldn't have come at a worse time. He was so tired and stretched from the week already he wondered how he'd even manage something like this right now. He knew though, this was his job and this was what life with CTU was like and there wasn't any choice for him. "Alright, I'll head in. What presentation am I working on?"

"Pants and a shirt will do."

There was an uncomfortable silence and Tony could tell Chappelle had something more to say. "Is there something else Ryan?"

"Umm Yeah, Tony we are sending Michelle in as well. The more in there the better, you will all be strangers to each other though. John is calling her now."

Tony sighed. "Ryan, are you sure there is no one else you can ask on this? Michelle is really doing it tough after this week already, I don't want to push her."

"I understand that Tony but you know how limited we are with agents and staff right now, my hands are tied. Michelle is a good agent and this is what this job is about – I appreciate it has been a hard time but that's the nature of this work and she signed on for it."

Tony didn't push it, he hoped once there he might be able to swap things around but he knew he couldn't piss Chappelle off by being over protective of Michelle because of their relationship – it wouldn't take much for Chappelle to decide he'd make things difficult for them both. "Yup, I'll see you soon Ryan."

Tony hung up and tried to take a couple big breaths, his chest felt so restricted. He looked up to see Michelle standing in the door way. "I'm sorry Chelle. I can't believe this is happening."

"It's not your fault Tony. This is the job right?!"

Tony could see how stressed Michelle was already. He knew damn well she was not ready for anything else right now. He also knew she'd put on her brave face for his and everyone else's sake. As he walked over to her he became very aware of how naked he was but it was hard to care. No amount of shyness came close to the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach of the task ahead of them. "Are you up for this Chelle? I really don't want you even having to worry about this case now."

Michelle had already kicked into her guarded work mode. The only way she knew how to deal with how she was feeling and the stress of her job was to build a protective defensive bubble around herself. "I'll be fine. How are you feeling?"

Tony had made his way to her now and he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in close. She felt so stiff and tensed up in his arms, he could tell she was already distancing herself from him. "I'm worried about you."

"You really don't need to be. I'm trained for all this Tony, I'm not going to fall apart you know."

Tony challenged her. "I know you can handle yourself Chelle but I don't think you are ready for this, it's too soon and I don't think you have dealt with the other day yet at all."

Michelle pulled back and out of his arms and made as if she was just starting to get ready to leave. She kept her head focused on the ground as she responded. "I don't let how I feel affect my work Tony. If you and everyone else have to do this then there is no reason why I shouldn't have too."

"You don't need to be strong around me Michelle...."

Michelle wanted to be able to tell Tony exactly how she was feeling but she didn't know how to. Regardless of what he said she felt so much pressure to always be the most capable agent, and now the fear of disappointing Tony by appearing weak made her even more determined to do and act how she thought she had to. "Are you worried I can't do this Tony? That I'll let you guys down?"

Tony reached out for her and grabbed her hand. "Michelle..." He stopped, his silence demanding her to finally look up at him. "That is not it all – I know you can do this.....I don't care about the mission Chelle, I care about you and how you are really feeling."

Michelle couldn't talk, one word was sure to open the flood gates of tears just waiting for their opportunity with her. Tony knew she was close, he tried to reach her again. "I thought we just agreed to really talk and open up to each other Chelle?"

Michelle shut her eyes tight for a moment in attempt to hold the tears at bay and then she shocked Tony with her words. "Ok....I'm not worried about me Tony. John said you will be the one trying to ease into this group and I'm scared as hell of something happening to you. I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to let my personal feelings affect my work 't handle it if you were hurt."

"Awe here." He wrapped her up in his arms again. "I'm going to be fine. Nothing much can happen in a bar, I'm just trying to get these guys to talk to me – that's it. We are both going to be back here in a few hours snuggled up in bed together....trust me!"

Michelle offered him a very unsure nod of the head before hugging him. Tony was touched by how hard she held on to him. He had never had someone worry about him like this before, it was a really good feeling. He would have given anything in the world to blow CTU off just so he didn't have to let go of her, every ounce of his body was consumed with Michelle.

She eventually broke the hug reminding him they needed to get ready and go because they were expected at CTU shortly.

Within the hour Sims, Tony and Michelle were in the bar. They had entered at different times and made there way to different sections of the room. Although it was Tony was going to approach the group, Sims and Michelle were under strict instructions to do what ever they had to if they were presented with an opportunity of an 'in' with the group. Fortunately the seedy bar was crowded and there were not many choices for seats except for a couple just to the side of the Swartz group. He eased in next to them with no trouble. Michelle set herself up at a barstool and Sims joined a few women on the couches.

It wasn't hard for Tony to begin communicating with the group, they were all extremely drunk and all it took was him laughing at a few jokes he over heard before they asked his name and began to include him in their drunken conversations. Half an hour passed and not one worth while thing had been said. Most of the talk had been on the baseball game the night before mixed with dirty jokes. Tony bought them a round of beer and offered some smutty jokes of his own to win them over. He told them his name was Nick and he was in marketing for a car company. They told him they worked in IT for a large investment firm down town.

Michelle kept stealing glances at Tony. She couldn't relax even though he didn't appear to be in any danger at all, they were all just laughing and getting even more tanked. She was so tired and this whole exercise was feeling useless. These men seemed to have put business aside for the night and were concentrating on having a good time. She dreaded the thought that Tony was going to have to somehow try and get 'in' with them enough that at least one of them would want to trade contact information. That would make division happy, that would hopefully be enough to begin to be able to keep tabs on the group. She wondered how Tony was going to achieve it, most men wouldn't really care for swapping details with some random guy they had gotten pissed with for a couple hours. Sims seemed to be having a good time, making the most of sharing a couch with a few girls.

The man seated across from Tony, Roy, had taken notice of Michelle. He pointed her out to Tony. "Check out that piece of ass."

Tony felt his stomach drop a little, this was not something he had thought he would have to deal with. He turned his neck enough to check Michelle out for Roy's sake. "Nice...."

"She's all alone. What do ya reckon, think I'll have a shot?"

Tony tensed his body up so much his legs cramped. "Didn't you say you were married?"

"What's your point?" He laughed and Tony had to join him. "I just want to bang the bitch, I'm only human..."

"You have a point." Tony felt sick the second the words left his mouth. He was panicking over what was going to happen with Michelle and this guy. If he approached her, she was under strict orders from Chappelle and Hammond to do what ever necessary to get close to them if possible. Now it seemed she was going to be offered a golden pass into the group and Tony knew Michelle would have to go along with this guy as much as possible. Certainly nobody would ever expect her to sleep with someone for the sake of the mission but they would expect if she had to kiss him or have his arm around her then that's what it would take.

Roy stood up. "Yes...I think I deserve a little treat." With that he made his way over to Michelle, patting Tony's shoulder on his way past. Tony turned in his seat to watch. This was his worst nightmare, he thought he might be physically sick if he had to watch Michelle kiss this man and he felt devastated for Michelle and the situation she was about to be put in.

Michelle watched Roy walk to her and offered him a smile. He stood next to her putting his arm around her shoulders and leaning in so he could speak to her.

"What on earth are you doing here in the middle of the night on your own?"

Michelle almost choked on the foul alcohol stench on his breath. "Just needed some time out, you know, do some thinking."

"Well would you like some company? My name is Roy. I've spent the last hour or so thinking how beautiful you are."

Michelle couldn't believe how lame this guy was but she knew it was a good opportunity. She almost felt a little excited that she would actually get to help out in the mission, she could show Tony that even after the week they'd had she could handle this no worries. She figured she would just try and talk to this guy as much as possible without letting anything advance. "Hi Roy, I'm Cassie. I'd love some company..."

He began asking a little about her but mainly talked about himself. Nothing too worthy but some info slipped out that if true might help. Just learning about where he hung out and what he liked to do was all good information. CTU knew this group was responsible for a huge portion of the international drug trade and specifically they had been linked to some known terrorist groups in the Middle East. What was unclear was if the connection was purely drug related or if something more sinister was going on.

He sat himself next to her but kept his arm on her shoulder. After talking to her for 15 minutes her began to slide his hand up and down her back. Shivers ran through her body at his touch, he was so forward Michelle started to worry it would be a lot harder than she first thought to keep him at bay. Tony wasn't laughing with the other guys any more, he was having trouble controlling his frustration and anger at how the situation was panning out. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom down the hall. Sims saw him from across the room and decided to follow so they could check in with each other.

Michelle noticed Tony and then Sims head off down the hall out of site. She desperately wanted to talk to Tony so she excused herself from Roy saying she needed to take herself to the ladies.

"Hurry back, I'll order you another drink."

She forced a smile. "I will, sounds great."

Tony had passed the bathrooms and turned into another little room off the side of the hall way with a smoke and bank machine. He stood facing a wall for a moment, shut his eyes and banged his forehead into the wall. Sims startled him and he was even more shocked when Michelle also appeared a second later.

Sims was the first to speak, Michelle and Tony just stared into each others eyes trying to read what the other was thinking.

"Seems you both are doing well out there. Heard anything worthwhile yet?"

Tony wasn't aware how stand offish he had become. He answered Sims without even so much as eye contact because he was too focused on Michelle. "Nothing, this is useless – they are all too tanked. We should all call it a night."

"But Michelle is talking with that guy one on one – surely something is going to come out. This is exactly the situation we were hoping for isn't it?"

Michelle confused Tony's frustration for him being angry with her. "Umm this guy Roy has offered a bit so far. Just little things about where he goes out, where he lives and what he likes doing..."

Tony rubbed the side of his face roughly. "You know what he wants from you don't you?"

"Well yeah, I am hoping I can just keep it like this for awhile and then I'll just make something up to leave."

"He's not interested in talking Michelle, he is after a screw. His hands are already all over you."

Sims stepped in, unaware of their relationship. "How are you going to handle this Michelle? Tony is right, it won't be long before he'll make more moves. It would be good to spend as much time with him as you can, I can't see Tony or I getting anything closer than this."

Michelle struggled so hard to keep eye contact with Tony, she desperately needed his guidance and assurance. "You are in charge Tony. What do you want me to do? If he kissed me what you expect me to do?"

Tony looked at Sims, it was so hard to maintain professionalism and focus on the mission and not on how he was feeling. "It's what you feel comfortable with Michelle. Obviously the more you give this guy what he wants the easier it will be to make him talk."

"So you are saying I should kiss him for the sake of more time with him, if it comes up?"

Tony couldn't believe how screwed up everything was. He was so torn... He didn't speak, instead he glared at them both. Sims spoke up for him. "If you can handle that Michelle....I mean there is only so much really that can be done in such a public bar. If he is talking about leaving together that's when you need to have a solid plan of how you are going to refuse him. Tony and I will be watching very closely so you have no trouble with him." Sims phone rang as he ended his sentence and he stepped off to the side to take the call.

Michelle leaned in closer to Tony. "You're angry with me..."

"Are you really going to kiss him?"

"Tony, you guys basically just said that's what I should do if it helps the situation. I can't win – if I do then you're pissed with me, if I don't then I might be jeopardizing how much I can get out of this guy, therefore letting you all down."

"What do you expect from me Michelle? I can only tell you what I know Division would be hoping for but I can't watch you fool around with this prick."

Michelle yelled at Tony in a whisper. "How come you let him come over? You knew what he'd want from me so why didn't you stop him?"

"How Michelle?"

"I don't know but you should have. Now your making me pick between being a good agent or a good girlfriend...."

"It's not my fault Michelle, there is nothing I could do to avoid this happening."

Michelle was going to cry, she knew she had to get back immediately before she was gone too long or she actually did cry – it would be hard to explain that to Roy. "I have to go before he comes looking for me. All I want is to do the right thing by you and make you happy....but...right now, I can't even figure out how I'm supposed to do that. Just tell me what to do!"

"Chelle..." God he wanted to hold her, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to beat the shit out of Roy and then take Michelle home where he was the only one that could even look at her. She was waiting for an answer he really didn't know how to give, he had never felt like this before. He didn't realize how powerful his emotions could be and how hard it could be to control them. "Chelle...."

She couldn't wait any longer, she had to go and so she made her way back to Roy. The look on Tony's face was ripping her apart. She felt so incompetent as an agent because she just didn't know how to handle the situation and she felt guilty that it was her personal life that was making her not know what to do. She slid back into her seat and forced another smile, it was a lot harder this time.

"Sorry, I stood at the cigarette machine for a minute, I'm trying to quit and I had to talk myself out of it."

Roy laughed. "No harm. Want one of my smokes?"

"Not yet, I'd like to see how strong I can be."

A good sign of how much of a bastard this guy was, he immediately lit up a cigarette in her face. He dropped his other hand to her thigh and ran his hand from the top of her knee to half way up her thigh pushing her skirt up a little. Tony saw this from the other side of the room and struggled to find his breath. Once he did a pile of obscenities escaped his mouth, so much so that a couple of the other guys asked him what was wrong.

"Just remembered I forgot to do something today at work that I had too. I've just put myself in the shit box."

They laughed at him and pushed another beer his direction. "Fuck it, have another – there is nothing you can do about it now."

Michelle decided she had to try and push for as much information as she could before things came to an end with this guy either way. "So can I see you again?"

"Why don't we just worry about tonight for now? I'm heading overseas for work in a few days and I'll be gone awhile."

Michelle's ears perked up. "Where are you going?"

"Middle East."

"What for?"

"Lets just say I've got some things in the pipeline I've been working on for a long time and it's time to put things in to motion."

Michelle tried to push, she couldn't believe he had said as much as he had. Of course to him he had no idea what he was offering. "Sounds exciting, what is it?"

Roy leaned in and kissed Michelle's neck before she even had time to react. He whispered into her ear. "I think we have talked enough..."

Her body froze and her stomach turned as she felt his dry cracked lips press against her neck and his slimy tongue trail her skin. She couldn't physically take the frown off her face as she closed her eyes and tilted her face away from him so that he'd stay at her neck not try for her mouth. His hand gripped her thigh harder and moved a little further up her leg.

Tony couldn't bare watch, yet he couldn't take his eyes off them. He felt so angry, so jealous, so frustrated. He had physical pain seeing Roy touch and kiss his Michelle like that. He was so torn on what he did expect or want to happen. He was devastated Michelle hadn't pulled away but he couldn't ignore the fact that she was a good agent and she was doing her job – and it was all under his mission and as good as his orders.

Roy stopped to order a drink. He flipped his wallet open and Michelle caught his real name and address. She couldn't believe it. That made her decision on the spot. She had gotten more information than anyone could have expected in this one night. He wasn't interested in talking anymore, all he wanted was sex. She wasn't willing to kiss him or touch him, especially now that she felt satisfied everyone would be happy enough with what she had gotten. She knew she could not handle anyone kissing or touching her that wasn't Tony – he was all she wanted. The address helped seal the deal for her.

The bar man refused to sell him another drink as the place was about to close in a couple of minutes. It was 3am. He turned back to Michelle. "Cassie lets get out of here."

Michelle bit her bottom lip. "I've drunk too much and I need to sleep. I think I'll call it a night."

His entire demeanor changed within a moment. He put his hand on her cheek and roughly pulled her face in towards his. He went to kiss her on the lips...

Tony's heart was racing and all the color drained from his face. Sims stood and slowly etched his way closer to Michelle ready to step in if need be.

Michelle didn't let his lips meet hers, she pushed him back on his chest and yanked her head back. He kept a grip on her hair and yanked it very hard to bring her face back in. "What the fuck are you doing?" His other hand on her thigh was so tight it felt he was pinning her to the seat. She again pushed her head back and him away.

"Leave me alone, I told you I'm calling it a night."

His voice was so vicious it scared the hell out of Michelle. "I am not done with you. Now gather your things so we can leave."

By this point Tony and Sims were ready to step in. Roy was hurting Michelle which was making Tony livid. In hope of not blowing his cover straight away he signaled for Sims to step in.

Michelle looked Roy dead in the eyes. "Get your damn hands off me and leave me the hell alone."

Michelle yelped in pain as he gripped her leg even harder and pulled on her hair and the side of her face. Not only Sims jumped straight in but so did the bar man and a couple other guys standing just a few feet away. They pulled Roy away from Michelle and held him so tight he couldn't move.

Sims rested his hand on Michelle's shoulder. "Its ok maam, we are not going to let him lay another finger on you."

A couple big tears rolled down her cheek. "Thank you. I need to get out of here."

The bar man gently touched her forearm. "One of us will wait with you whilst you get a cab. Is there anyone we can call or anything for you?" He then turned to the 3 guys holding Roy. "Can you stay with him till we make sure the young lady has left safely?"

The all said 'of course'. Michelle thanked them all and then escorted by Sims headed out the door. They walked straight past Tony who looked a mess. He waited a couple minutes before following them out. A CTU car was just around the corner and they all headed straight for it. Once outside Tony ran to catch up with them, he caught them only a few steps from the car. Sims opened the door up and Michelle jumped straight into the back. She had not spoken a word. Sims asked if she was ok but she just gave him a very unconvincing nod. Tony slid into the seat next to her and Sims jumped in the front. Their driver took off straight away. Tony went to put his arm around her but Michelle flinched and put her head down. He pulled his hand back straight away. He spoke so only she would hear.

"Chelle it's ok. He can't hurt you anymore, you are safe. I am so so sorry. I'm sorry..."

Michelle cut him off. "I didn't kiss him Tony. He kissed my neck but I didn't let him come near my face or lips. I didn't kiss him..."

"I know baby.....I saw..."

"I couldn't do it....I just couldn't handle him touching me. You are the only one in the world Tony that I want to kiss or touch me – no one else, ever. I don't care what kind of agent that makes me."

Tony had to catch a tear that dropped down his cheek. He couldn't believe her words, they were so unexpected. They made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world – he wondered if he would ever be able to get his head around the idea that Michelle really felt this way about him.

"Awe Chelle....I want to be the only one who ever gets to hold you..." He tried again to put his arm around her but she tensed all up and shrank into herself, he had to pull back again. It felt like a dagger drove straight through his heart when she didn't want him to touch her yet. "Chelle.....please Chelle..."

Michelle was so lost, she felt all over the place. "I know where he lives and his real name. Samuel Masters. 12 Northshore Drive. That's who he is."

Tony repeated the details to Sims loudly and had him write it down. They both told Michelle they were proud of her. Michelle turned her head and gazed out the window, she could feel Tony watching her so closely but she didn't know how to handle him. She still felt so hurt by their fight outside the bathrooms and hurt that Tony had acted so angry with her when she didn't know what else she could have done differently. She was hurt he hadn't given her an answer and told her what to do, instead he had confused her. After how rough Roy had been she could only handle being held gently, she felt so jumpy. What happened tonight made her really realize how much she cared for Tony, she was in love with him and she was ready to distance herself from him because she didn't know how he felt back and she was so scared of being crushed by him. She was very shaken up by the experience and as usual didn't know how to ask for help and comfort.

They pulled into CTU and Tony jumped up and went around to open the door for Michelle. He put his hand out to help her out and was so excited when she let him help her. Michelle started to head straight for Tony's car.

"Chelle where are you going?"

Michelle stopped and turned around to face him. "To the car. We are going right?"

"We have to just go in and see Chappelle and Hammond first."

"Can I wait out here? I just want to go."

Tony shook his head and stepped in closer to her and reached his hand out for her again. "No Chelle. I'm not leaving you out here by yourself. I promise we won't be long. Please take my hand." He paused for a moment and stepped a little closer. "Please sweetheart."

Michelle was nervously shaking. She took his hand and let him lead her inside. They all headed into conference room 4. The onsite doctor came in to check Michelle as they did a short debrief. Michelle stayed quiet and let Tony and Sims explain everything they could before she added her input. Chappelle and Hammond were pleased with the results although expressed their concern and apologies to Michelle for how things had ended.

Now inside in the lights, Michelle saw the bruise on her thigh. She could see very clear finger prints and she had a huge very dark and deep bruise. It was so painful. Everyone in the room gasped when they too saw the result of how hard Roy had been trying to pin her.

By 4:30am they were finally ready to leave. Tony led Michelle back out to his car and opened the door for her and helped her into the seatbelt.

Tony didn't push Michelle to talk on the drive home. He let her just relax for a few moments. Inside he made her some hot chocolate and pulled out some fresh boxers and a t-shirt for her to sleep in. She thanked and offered him nervous thank yous.

She took an awkward step in his bedroom getting ready to change and let out a gasp with pain in her leg. Tony rushed over to her. "Let me help you."

"It's ok...I....really..."

"Michelle please."

She nodded her head, relieved he walked over behind her. He brushed her hair so gently to the side to see if there were any marks. When he lifted her hair up not only was their a huge red, swollen mark but he could actually see where a couple clumps of hair had been pulled out. He also noticed a slight bruise on the side of her cheek and neck where Roy had pulled her.

"I feel sick seeing what he did to you. That was the most impossible thing I've had to watch Chelle. Does it hurt a lot?"

"My heads not too bad at all, it's just my thigh that is bothering me."

Tony kissed her sweetly on the neck. He went to lift her shirt to help her to start to get changed when it dawned on him she would probably feel a little nervous standing with nothing on. He had seen her now with everything gone bar her underwear but that had all been in moments of passion. You usually had to work up to just strutting around naked in front of each other. Instead of drawing attention to it all he decided he would get himself down to his boxers first, he figured that would help. Michelle turned to see him completely stripping down. He tried to lighten things up a little. "I figured we might as well strip together, that way we don't have to....you know..."

Michelle smiled. "You are so sweet."

They held the smile for a few moments before Tony stepped in a little closer to her. "Let's get you comfortable. We need to talk Chelle....I wish you would let me wrap my arms around you and hold you."

Michelle's eyes were watery. "I want you to...I've just..."

Tony stepped into her. "Come here sweetheart." He took the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, she lifted her arms up and he slipped it over her head. Although he was in complete awe of her body he tried to just focus on her face and eyes. He liked how they looked at each other, it felt so intimate. He pressed his chest up against hers as he reached around her back and unclipped her bra. Before he pulled back he closed his eyes and kissed her on the forehead. When he opened them he saw the Michelle had finally begun to cry. He felt so relieved. "Awe sweetheart, that's it – I'm here with you."

She began to sob, tears over took her face. Tony tried to wipe them away but her face was soon saturated. "I can't help it Tony, I can't be strong right now. Is that ok? I just hated tonight."

"It is more than ok Michelle. Just because you cry it doesn't make you any less strong. You are the strongest woman I know. I owe you an apology for tonight Chelle. I was so unfair to you outside the bathrooms. Is that why you have been hesitant to my touch?"

"A few things. I just feel shaky from him, he was rough. Why were you so angry with me?"

"I wasn't angry with you Chelle, I was angry at was happening. Frustrated. I didn't even realize till after you walked away how bad I was – its just I have never felt like that before and I didn't know how to control myself."

Tony could tell the hurt in her voice. "I wanted you to tell me what to do, why didn't you?"

"Michelle I couldn't make that decision for you, that had to be up to you and what you thought was best for you. You would have been angrier if I had made you do something you didn't want to....trust me." He stopped but then added, "Trust yourself Michelle, it should have been about you, not me – I stuffed that up."

"No Tony. That's why you hurt me. I thought I'd lose you if I made the wrong decision or did the wrong thing..."

Michelle grabbed the t-shirt and pulled it over her head and stepped back from him a little. He stepped in after her so she was no further away. "Don't block me out Michelle. I know you are hurting but don't pull away, don't put up barriers." He was challenging her to confront all this.

"I don't know how to be both to you Tony..."

"Both what Chelle?"

Michelle sighed. "I want to be a good agent for you. I don't want you to think I'm going to screw something up because I am upset. I don't want you to think I can't handle this job because I have been not sleeping or whatever. I've learnt how to get through this stuff. I know it doesn't seem that way because I freaked out the day of the bomb and I've been having nightmares but...."

Tony cut her off. "I think you are a fantastic agent Michelle, I always have. Everything I've said is because I want you to know that you don't have to 'get through this stuff' on your own anymore. You are allowed to be upset and scared and God I so badly want you to lean on me – I want us to be close like that Michelle. Don't you want that too?"

"Yes but tonight I struggled to do the right thing as your partner and for work. It was like you wanted me to kiss him if it meant I got more information but then if I had you would have been so angry. How was I meant to know what you truly expected from me? You were pissed because you had to watch, did you think about how it felt for me actually having to have him touch me like that??"

Michelle had actually raised her voice, she was finally letting herself go in front of him. Tony was trying to keep as calm as he could. "Michelle I didn't know how else to act, I'm sorry. I knew I was suppose to encourage you to do the most you could for information but I couldn't get past how much it hurt seeing him touch you. I care for you more than I do the job Michelle and I panicked over what position work had put us in. It physically hurt watching all that happen....but you know what hurts more??"

"What?"

"Knowing as much as it was hurting me, it was worse for you and there was nothing I could do. I'm so sorry he touched you...kissed you. You have no idea how it made me feel though Chelle when I saw that you couldn't go through with it, even with all the pressure you were under."

Michelle stepped in closer to Tony and rested her hand on his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment in relief. "I kinda feel like I freaked out as well because tonight I really felt how powerful my feelings for you are and I don't really know what you are thinking. I don't want to get hurt."

He smiled and covered her hand on his chest with his own. "I feel exactly the same way beautiful. I've been stressing from the moment we got together that I am falling for you so deeply and I don't know what you are thinking."

"I'm telling you Tony, you are everything to me. I can't believe how intensely I feel for you. I've never ever wanted to be so close to someone. It's hard to Tony because I've spent a year basically suppressing my feelings for you and having just a 'professional relationship' that now I'm just getting use to the fact that I can really say and do what I want with you."

Tony pulled her in, he hesitated and whispered, "May I?"

"Please."

He hugged her tightly. "That's all true for me too sweetie. I'm loving all this so much though, I love getting to know you better, I love sharing my feelings with you, and I love growing closer to you." He kissed her cheek with his tongue. "And WOW I love having intimacy with you. God Chelle, being able to explore your body and having you do the same to me is just the most amazing thing. Do you have any idea how incredible you made me feel before baby?"

Michelle's face lit up. "Do you have any idea how much I loved doing that to you? I don't think I could possibly be more attracted to or turned on by you Tony."

He bent his knees lowering his body just a little so he could kiss her. She opened her mouth for him straight away and moaned. He backed her up against the wall. "So how come I am in just my boxers and you managed to put your top back on?"

Michelle giggled. "I'd offer to take it off for you but then the phone would probably just ring again..."

"Take it off gorgeous, I don't give a damn if the freaking president calls, I'm not being interrupted with you again."

Michelle gave him a very seductive look and then pulled her top back off.

His hands ran straight across her chest, down her stomach to the top of her pants where he gripped them and began to slowly pull them down. As he did this he kissed her with his tongue on the neck, cheek and lips. "I can't believe how close I've gotten to this and then been so cruelly interrupted."

"What do you want Tony?"

He picked her up and took her to his bed. "You....I want to make you feel so good."


	6. 6

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. THANKS SO MUCH!!**

Michelle stared at the clock on the bedside table, it was past 6am. Just below the numbers was Tony. He was on his side so that his back was facing her and she had spent the better part of the last hour watching his body slowly rise and fall. She let the events of the night consume her every thought. They had fooled around for a little while before Tony wrapped her up tightly in his arms telling her to get some sleep. They hadn't slept together, he was continuing to be a perfect gentleman. The heat between the two of them was so incredible it took everything they both had for things not to go to the next level. Michelle wished there was a way she could let Tony know how much she truly trusted him, how safe he made her feel and how much she needed to be as close to him as possible. It was like he didn't think he had proved himself enough to her to think she would want to give herself to him.

Michelle couldn't get the look in Tony's eyes at the bar out of her head. When they had been standing near the smoke machine and she was begging him to tell her what to do she had she had seen a look in his eyes she hadn't seen before. Thinking back on it now she thought it was a look of conflict, of Tony, completely torn. She hadn't seen it before because Tony always had a clear picture in his mind of what he thought should or needed to happen. He was good a appearing to be one step ahead of the game always, whether he was or not. Tonight though, it was like he was caught off guard and she had witnessed him struggle to be the agent he thought he had to be.

His breathing changed, Michelle could tell because all of a sudden his back was rising and falling at double the pace it had been before.

"Tony…….are you awake?"

Nothing. His body remained in the same position but his back barely moved, almost as though he was holding his breath. Michelle slid a little closer to him and ran her hand gently down his back, she was shocked when he flinched out of her touch. "Tony, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

His whispered words sounded broken. Michelle lifted herself up onto her elbow, wrapped her hand around his waist and leaned over him enough to see his cheek. She was shocked to see it tear stained. "Hey….what's wrong Tony?"

"Nothing. You should be asleep Michelle." His voice was strained and he kept his focus on something across the room, he didn't even blink.

Michelle tried to pull on his shoulder so he would lie on his back but he didn't let her, instead he pulled himself out of her grip and got out of bed. Michelle was so confused. "Have I done something? What's wrong?"

Tony rubbed his eyes and then the rest of his face. "You haven't done a thing. Please Chelle, just go back to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep, I want to know what you are thinking."

He sighed, started to speak and then stalled. Michelle waited a moment to see if he would start again but instead he shook his head and began to make his way to the bathroom.

"Tony…"

He spun around and looked directly at her. New tears made their way out of his swollen eyes down his cheeks. She was shocked, she had never seen him cry before. She jumped out of the bed to make her way to him but he put his arms out.

"No don't. Don't…..just stay there."

Michelle didn't move, they stood only a few feet apart with their eyes locked. "Tony please…..tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you, what can I do?"

He snapped back at her. "You can just let me be Michelle. Just go back to bed and leave me alone." He roughly pulled on his left cheek. "Please…..I'm fine." He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Michelle sat on the bed, she felt numb. Some would say Tony was a calm man, some would call him moody, and others never got close enough to know. Michelle had fronted his temper on a few occasions now and had seen enough to know the only times he couldn't control it was when he was deeply hurting or frightened.

Tony splashed his face with water. He felt like a prick. He didn't mean to jump down her throat, it had just happened. He needed her so much but he just didn't know how to ask her, how to tell her. Tony rarely ever broke down, he even felt it difficult to cry after Nina. He had learnt far too well how to keep everything inside and only offer people what he had too but after everything that had happened lately it was beginning to feel too hard. He cursed himself for becoming weak when he was meant to be strong for Michelle. He was suppose to be looking after her, making sure she knew he was her rock but how could he be that if he couldn't even keep himself together.

He had never felt like this before. In a way he had never been more confused, on the other hand nothing had ever been clearer. He couldn't work out why it was so easy for him to push and expect Michelle to open up and lean on him yet he was so frightened to offer her the same. How could he let her in and allow her to see how insecure and scared he really was? How could he expect her to stick around if she saw this side to him that he had done such a good job so far of hiding? He wanted things to work out with Michelle more than he had ever wanted anything but the more he realized that, the more he wondered if he could be enough for her.

There was a knock on the door. Tony looked at himself in the mirror and was horrified with what he saw. His eyes were red and swollen, his cheeks were pale and wet with tears and his hair was flat on one side and sticking straight up on top. He couldn't bare to have her see him like this, surely that would be enough to make her run a mile? He was so busy cursing himself that he hadn't even answered her. Slowly the door opened and Michelle appeared, they studied one another for a moment before Tony finally found his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, can I come in?"

He could see the worry in her eyes. He wanted her to hug him, hold him, and let him know everything would always be ok. He nodded his head. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all. I hate seeing you like this Tony."

Tony dropped his head in an attempt to hide his face so she didn't have to look at him like that anymore. "I didn't want you to Chelle. You don't have to – just go back to bed."

"You wouldn't go back to bed if this were reversed. I'm here for you Tony….talk to me."

"Can I ask you something Chelle?"

Michelle took a step closer and nodded her head. "Anything, ask me anything."

"Do you think anyone knows the 'real' you?"

"Well I think you are the closet to knowing the real me. Most of my friends know me as much as possible but there is always a block up because of work. What about you?"

Tony leaned his back against the wall. "The same really. The longer I am at CTU the less anyone seems to know the real me. People think they know who I am but they don't really."

"What don't you think people know about you Tony?"

"Well people only really know what you let them see about you right?"

"To an extent Tony but there is a lot you can pick up about someone without them having to say anything at all. I want to know the 'real' you."

Tony bit his lower lip. His head felt so full it was hard to think before he spoke. "You could have anyone, you know that don't you Chelle? There isn't a guy in the office who doesn't think you're amazing…."

Michelle cut him off. "Why are you saying that Tony?"

"Because it's true. I'm surprised you are not already married." There was silence for a moment as Michelle tried to make sense of where he was coming from and Tony got even more frustrated with himself for opening his mouth yet he couldn't stop. "Why haven't your other relationships worked out?"

"They didn't work Tony because they were not the right guy for me. I could say the same about you….why haven't yours worked out?"

Tony didn't like the table being turned back onto him. He didn't mean to sound so sarcastic as he spoke. "Aahh lets see….probably because no one has ever wanted to ever really get to know me. As long as I play the 'good boyfriend' role, that's all they care about."

"The good boyfriend role??"

A new tear fell down his cheek, he caught it and then roughly rubbed both his eyes in an attempt to stop anymore. "Yeah, you know…..someone to take them out – fill their time, sex when they want it, so…." He stopped himself. He hadn't meant to say the last part. The last thing he wanted was Michelle to think he had slept with a pile of women – he didn't even want her thinking about him and another woman.

"Surely there was more to them all then just sex and someone to fill the time Tony. I can't imagine you sleeping with someone and it meaning nothing to you…"

Tony stared at his feet. This was not how he wanted this to go. He knew he should have just told her to leave him alone – he knew he'd stuff everything up if he tried to talk when he felt like this. If he was worried about how she thought of him before, he could only imagine what she was thinking now. "That all came out wrong, that's not the sort of person I am…..oh God, can we just pretend that conversation didn't take place?"

Michelle had a million questions to ask now. She didn't want to stop - he had confused her so much. He was all over the place, Michelle couldn't work out exactly what was wrong – she started to wonder if he was trying to drop her a hint that what was happening between them was more of a fling or something. "Are you trying to tell me something here Tony?"

"Uummm yeah, sorry I know I'm not making any sense. I guess if you know a bit about my other relationships it's easier to understand where I am coming from."

Tony didn't realize how what he had said had come across to Michelle and he had just made it ten times worse. She felt like she had just been kicked in the stomach – just an hour ago she thought she had finally fallen into the most perfect relationship, now it seemed like he had pulled the floor out from underneath her. She was angry with him and it was more than clear in her tone of voice. "I'm not sure what impression I've been giving off but obviously it was the wrong one. I haven't been looking at this as someone to spend my Friday nights with and keep me sexually satisfied. I actually thought it was going to be a hell of a lot more than just 'sex' when we were together Tony."

Tony repeated her words over and over in his head. Finally it clicked, he couldn't believe he had been so stupid to not realize how what he been saying actually sounded like. His stomach flipped and all his muscles tensed. "No Chelle….oh my God that's not what I meant at all. Fuck, please don't think that…"

"I don't know what to think Tony. Everything was great an hour ago and then suddenly you crack it at me, start telling me how I could be with anyone else and then top it off by letting me know that all your other relationships are about sex and little else."

Silence filled the room. He was devastated at the damage he had caused. Michelle took a step back. "Maybe I should just go…"

Tony's body came alive, he leapt over to her taking her hand in his and using his other to close the bathroom door. "No, you can't go. I know how bad all that sounded but it is not what I was trying to say. Let me try again…please?"

Michelle couldn't walk out on him. Just looking at his distraught face broke her heart. She nodded her head and he released her arm. He had been holding her so tight that when he let go there were white finger marks. She jumped up and sat on the counter, he leaned against it next to her. She wished she could wipe away his tears.

"I've made such a big deal about you opening up to me, it's made me realize how bad I am at it myself. It's never mattered before because I've never been with anyone I've cared enough about to want to open up to. Now with you, I want all that. I've said that to you Chelle….I want us to be able to lean on each other no matter what but it's a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"I thought you had been opening up to me Tony….I thought we have been getting closer and closer."

He put his hand on her thigh. "We have….we have." Tony felt light headed, he was panicking. After another minute of silence he finally blurted out exactly what he had been thinking. "I'm freaking out Chelle. I want to be a rock for you but you won't want me to be if you know how scared I am myself. I don't want to lose you but I just don't know if I can be the guy you need me to be. I hate work getting to me but I just can't seem to block it out. It physically hurts when I think about the other day….how close I was to losing you, how many people we did lose. It was impossible for me to be a good agent last night because when it came down to it the only thing I cared about was you. What if something happened to you Chelle? I don't want a meaningless relationship with you – I don't know how to make you see how deeply I care for you. It could never be 'just sex' to me with you Michelle…" He looked her in the eye and lowered his voice, "I could only ever make love to you."

Michelle started to cry herself. She had just fallen even deeper in love with him. "What have I done Tony that makes you think that that is how I think? What kind of guy is it you think I want?"

"Please don't cry, I'm so sorry I've made you cry Chelle." He wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. His chin was quivering and each word was choked with tears. Michelle wiped his cheeks but decided to let his tears flow and instead opted to stroke his hair just above his ears. "I can't help it Tony….don't be sorry."

"It's nothing you've done Michelle, I just know what you deserve. I never wanted you to see me like this, you shouldn't have to – I'm supposed to be strong all the time to look after you. I'm sure you want someone who isn't going to let their emotions cloud their judgment like I did at the bar tonight. Someone who doesn't snap at you, someone who knows all the right things to say to make you feel better…."

"Stop there Tony – I can't believe all this. I had no idea you felt this way. Honey, none of that has ever even entered my mind. You are everything I need Tony, everything. You are the strongest person I know and you have always been there for me. You know what?"

"What?"

"I'd be worried if nothing ever got to you. If what happened the other day didn't scare you, freak you out, bring you to tears – then that would bother me. You are a sensitive guy Tony and I love that. I love that you still haven't been desensitized by this job. You should be able to cry on my shoulder just as much as I do with you. I'd never in a million years expect you to be void of emotion just for my sake."

Tony was lost in her eyes, he was holding her so tightly around the waist. For a moment he thought he hadn't forgotten how to talk. "Really…"

"Really. You do know the right things to say Tony and what's even better is when you hold me it seems to make everything seem ok. With you, I don't need words all the time – I need your arms around me, your body pressed against mine….and your little cheeky grin."

Tony smiled and Michelle traced it with her thumb. "You are allowed to snap at me Tony, I'm sure I'll do plenty of it myself. I actually think you look damn sexy when you are all pissed off. The bottom line is Tony, all of these things make up who you are and that is everything and more than I could ever want."

Tony pulled her into the tightest hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He ended up picking her up off the counter so that she could stand and their entire bodies could be pressed as closely as possible together. They brought their heads back enough to lean their foreheads together and stare deeply into each others eyes. "I love you Michelle Dessler."

His words brought a fresh batch of tears and a loud sob from Michelle. Her entire body went limp and he had to hold her up. "I love you. I love you so much Tony Almeida."

He opened his mouth, pressed his lips against hers and pushed his tongue across. It was the most intense kiss either had ever experienced. They both groaned loudly and as the seconds past they kissed each other harder and harder. Tony could taste her salty tears and he left her mouth for a moment to use his tongue to collect the rest of them off her cheeks. Michelle returned the gesture before finally breaking the kiss.

"I can feel how tight and tense all your muscles are Tony, do you feel any better?"

"So much better Chelle. It's just been a long couple days and my body feels pretty uptight."

Michelle looked around to the bath on the other side of the room. "Do you bath much?"

Tony chuckled, "I've never had one in my entire life. I've slept in one once when I passed out but that was as close as I got."

"Come on then, time for your first one – it will make you feel so much better."

"I don't know…I don't think men are allowed to take baths Chelle."

She laughed, pressed her lower body into his firmly and swayed her hips from side to side. He let out a moan. "What if I was to join you?"

"You naked and wet….I think I'd love a bath! Do I get to wash you?"

"Definitely…..I'll have to give you a full body wash as well."

Michelle sent Tony to find them a couple candles whist she got the water running and pulled them out some towels. Tony came back with a pile of little tea lights and happily watched Michelle go about setting everything up.

"Tony, how did all that come up before? Did you have a nightmare or something about work?"

"No not really. I just kept picturing the explosion, and what those first few moments were like when I was scanning the room to see who had been killed or injured. From there I started going over the whole day and then to the bar last night….before I knew it my mind was racing about everything."

"Did you think we were going to make it through that day?"

Tony started helping her light the candles. "I did, but I really thought for awhile there that we would end up in prison for what we did to Chappelle. I was so guilt ridden for having you in there with me."

"Tony you know I stand by my actions, you never made me do anything. I too thought life as we knew it was going to be over for a very long time. That was one of the most frightening times of my life. I was picturing myself lying on a bunk bed in a cell…"

"I had visions like that too. I was also imagining what it would feel like when my family found out." He ran his hand gently across her back. "You'll never understand how much your words in there changed my life. When you said you wouldn't let me lie for you I was completely blown away. Thank you for taking my hand Michelle, you stopped me from completely losing it."

"Thank you for holding it back. I think that time is something neither of us will ever forget for so many reasons for the rest of our lives."

Tony nodded. He looked at the bath which was now full and then switched off the taps before pulling Michelle back into him. "So is this the part where you get naked for me?"

Michelle smiled shyly. "Yes sir, you are going to need to show a little more skin too."

They stripped and climbed in. It was a little squished but that almost made it better. Michelle sat with her back to his front in between his legs. Tony wasted no time in grabbing a bar of soap to start washing her. 10 minutes later he hadn't moved past her chest.

Michelle turned her head and looked at him and smiled. He flashed his cheeky grin. "I'm just making sure they are really clean!"

"I appreciate that."

"Here…lie back honey." He gently pulled her so that she was lying completely back on his chest. His body began to throb he was so turned on. Having her stretched out naked, where he could see everything was driving him crazy. He nibbled on her ear, kept one hand firmly massaging her breast and then trailed his other hand down in between her thighs. She took a huge breath. "Tony…"

"Does this feel good sweetheart?"

Michelle could barely speak. Each word was accompanied by a deep breath. "You have no idea."

He continued licking and nibbling on her neck and ear. He spoke in a soft husky whisper. "Harder, softer, faster, slower? Guide me Chelle…"

He took one of her hands and moved it so it was covering his. Michelle could feel how turned on he was and so she pushed her body down as much as she could into his. He grunted a few times in a row. When Michelle asked him to go faster he just about lost it, he sucked so hard on her neck he left a trail of hickeys.

He made her climax and they both took a few moments to calm down. Tony just couldn't stop kissing her. "I love your shoulders, your neck, ears, face….everything Chelle, you are just so perfect. Everyday since we met I've tried to picture what you would be like…"

"Really?"

"Oh my God Chelle. When you would wear that black low cut top with the buttons on the side, I'd spend the entire day thinking of different ways I could get you to bend down a little in front of me or I'd make excuses to come stand at your station whilst you were sitting…"

Michelle laughed. "You are such a perve!!"

"I couldn't help myself."

"I can't really talk, I think everyday I'd wonder what you were going to wear to work. I use to hope you would leave the top 3 buttons undone, if you only left the top 2, I'd be disappointed." The both laughed.

"Chelle did you think we would ever end up together?"

"It changed almost daily. I mean how many times would we stand so close and just look at each other for a few moments before parting ways or we would catch each stealing looks – at those times I thought something would happen. Other times when things were so full on or stressful I'd wonder how it could ever work. Plus the more time that passed the less sure I became about how you felt. Honestly when I heard about what happened with Nina I didn't think I really had a chance. What about you?"

"I knew there was something between us your first day when I was showing you around. Nina hung over my head for as long as it took for me to get to know you – once I did, all that disappeared. I just never thought you would go for me. I'd hear other guys talk about how beautiful you are and I figured with competition I never had a chance."

"Which guys?"

Tony actually felt a little anxious. "I don't think I want to tell you…"

Michelle turned her body around so she was facing him. "Beautiful, I kid you not, I have not looked at one other guy since the day you interviewed me. I haven't kissed another guy, gone on a date, checked out…..nothing. You were and are the only one for me. You are just the most handsome, sexy man I've ever laid eyes on."

Tony's smile couldn't possibly be bigger and his eyes absolutely gleamed. His ego had never been stroked like that before. For the first time in a long time he felt truly content and happy within himself. "You're amazing Michelle. I can't believe you said that – I seriously feel like the luckiest guy in the word. Ditto for me baby – I haven't looked sideways." He put his arm behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Afterwards she rested her forehead on his.

"I want to make love to you Michelle. I want to be as close to you as possible, I want to be inside you."

Michelle's heart began to race, she was trying to speak, but he got in first. "I don't want to rush you, I'll wait forever for you…"

She shook her head and kissed him gently on the lips. "I need to be that close to you. My heart is racing….are you nervous Tony?"

He kissed her back. "Yup, like you wouldn't believe but I'm so excited….so excited. It's going to be so special, so perfect Chelle."

"Tony…." She felt lost for words. When nothing come out, she ended up just giggling.

Tony began to sit up. "Let's head into the bedroom."

He helped her out of the tub and when she went to grab a towel he stopped her. "Don't worry about drying off – I'll keep you warm."

Michelle blushed as she put her hand out for him to lead her in to his bedroom…

They hadn't even made it to the bed when there was a knock at Tony's door. They both stopped dead in their tracks, Tony looked at the clock and then back at her. "What the fuck? It's 7:30."

Michelle started scrambling for clothes. "Who would it be Tony?"

"I don't know but I am so fucking sick of being interrupted." He shook his head and then grabbed a pair of shorts. "Wait here Chelle." He left the room shouting at whoever was on the other side to calm down and stop banging on his door.

It was Leon and Chappelle. Tony had no patience left for work. "What is going on?"

Leon was trying to peer into his apartment. Chappelle took a step forward. "Tony, is Michelle here?"

"Why Ryan? We are trying to get some sleep, we only left the office a few hours ago."

Chappelle and Leon pushed past Tony to his surprise. "Trust me Tony, this is not a visit I want to be making. Can you please go and get Michelle?"

Tony started to feel really concerned. "What is going on?"

"Now…"

Tony spun his body around and began to head for his bedroom. His head was racing, what could possibly be going on. He was so worried Michelle was just about to be given bad news – but he couldn't even imagine what that could be and why it would be coming through CTU. He found Michelle in the bathroom, now dressed brushing her hair. "Chelle it is Ryan and Leon, they want to see you."

Michelle placed the comb on the vanity and turned to Tony. "What are they doing here? What is it about?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't say. It certainly doesn't look like a social visit though."

Michelle's expression dropped as she started to make her way across the room to Tony. He pulled a t-shirt on and then held out his hand for her. They silently made their way back to Ryan and Leon who were still standing in the same spot.

"Hi Ryan….Leon, what's up?"

Leon stepped forward, he was holding a folder of photographs in his arms. He opened it up and began spreading out a pile of the pictures side by side. Both Tony and Michelle walked over and looked at them – they were all of Michelle with the same guy, all in different locations. Once Leon had finished putting them out he looked back up at her. "Are you surprised to see these pictures Michelle?"

Michelle felt her heart begin to pound and her muscles tense up. The person in the photos with her was a man named Cameron Masters. This man had made her life a nightmare for years now. He had befriended her younger brother Danny a long time back and that is how they had met. They had dated a little on and off but it was always difficult with Danny. After a couple years things really started to change. Cameron become a lot more aggressive and secretive and Danny followed suit. When Danny was admitted into hospital for being beaten to a pulp he finally confided in her what was going on. Cameron had been a drug dealer and Danny had helped him on a couple runs. He had been sucked in at the promise of being able to send his kids to better schools and offer them more. Only on a deal worth close to $100,000 Danny had stumbled over words in front of the wrong people and the trade was broken. Danny cost Cameron the $100,000. It was Cameron who had beaten Danny up and that was just a mere warning at what was to come if he didn't return the money.

Michelle had confronted Cameron to try and work something out – Danny didn't have that kind of money and he never would. Michelle's world fell apart when Cameron forced himself on her and roughed her up. He threatened her that if she and Danny didn't come up with the money than he would begin to take it out on Danny's family and anyone else close to Michelle. So for the last little while Michelle had been meeting with him and handing over 70 of her pay check every month just to keep him off their back. When she finally thought Danny had begun to pull himself together again that is when she found out about his affair with Carrie and then he left his family. Michelle had been devastated after everything she had done to help Danny keep his family together that he could do something like that. When things didn't work out with them he had become suicidal and depressed, Michelle had been doing everything in her power to be there for him and help pull him through the mess he had created for himself. All the while she continued to pay off his debt. She couldn't for the life of her work out what any of this had to do with CTU.

She looked at Tony who was staring at her intently waiting for an answer. She nodded her head. "Yes, I don't understand what is going on."

Leon looked so disappointed in her. "Is there anything you want to tell us now Michelle?"

"No. What are you expecting me to say Leon? Am I in some kind of trouble?"

Tony had been trying to keep quiet but he couldn't help himself any longer. "Who is that guy Michelle?"

Michelle felt so scared. She could never tell anyone the trouble her brother was in, she knew if she did he would be taken out. She feared for her own life as well, it had certainly been threatened enough times but it was Danny and his kids she cared about. She use to lie awake at night for hours trying to figure out how she could ask someone for help but in the end nothing was worth the risk of losing her brother. "His name is Cameron, he is no one Tony…"

Leon started to pack up his pictures and spoke loudly over Michelle. "I wouldn't call him no one. We need you to come to the office Michelle where you can start doing some explaining."

Michelle couldn't believe how nasty his words were coming out, it was as if he had no respect for her at all. "What exactly is it you think I have done? I don't have to go anywhere until I know what is going on."

Finally Chappelle lifted his head and stared blankly at Michelle. "Your brother Danny was rushed to hospital with a gun shot wound an hour ago – he told Police it was Cameron. Local enforcement found Cameron but then handed it over to us when they found substantial evidence of terrorist activity operating from his home." He stopped for a moment to let his words sink in. He couldn't look at Tony, he couldn't bear to see the pain that would be in his eyes. He saw Michelle go pale and her expression turned to one of complete horror. After a moment he continued. "We know you have been sleeping with this man for years now Michelle…..we have a lot of evidence boasting your support for him."

Michelle heard Tony choke on his own breath and out of the corner of her eye she could see his body drop to the ground. She felt tears forming as she raised her voice at Chappelle. "Is Danny ok?"

Chappelle took in a deep breath, "He will be fine."

Michelle had to literally drag her feet to Tony, she collapsed beside him. "Tony I've done nothing, you know me…"

Tony lifted his face out of his hands, he wasn't crying – he felt deprived of his own tears. "The photos….how come I don't know about him?"

"I'm not denying I know him but I have no idea what they are talking about. I just need you to trust me Tony….Tony…"

"Have you slept with him?"

Michelle shut her eyes tightly wishing she could disappear. Her slight hesitation was all Tony needed to hear. He snapped at her. "Enough said."

"It was before we even met Tony…"

She reached her hand out to him but he didn't even acknowledge it. He heard what she said but it just didn't matter. "So how come one of the dates on the photos is just from last month?" He roughly pulled at the side of his face. "You know what? It doesn't matter…..fuck it. Fuck it…..just fuck it." He started to pace the room unable to offer anyone eye contact.

Chappelle turned his attention from Tony back to Michelle. "We need to take you now for questioning Michelle." He looked back at Tony, "You going to come?"

Tony looked at Chappelle, then Leon and then finally Michelle. His heart was breaking, he couldn't stand looking at her. He had never seen anyone look more terrified in his life and it took everything he had not to pull her into his arms. He didn't understand what was going on, there was no way this could possibly be happening to him again. Not Michelle, he knew her, he knew her heart and this was not her. As much as that was what his heart told him, he could still see the photos, still here Chappelle's words and still feel the sting of hearing Michelle was sleeping with this guy. She began crying out his name, begging him to come with her. He bit his lower lip in an effort to stop it from quivering. "I'll come."

It was almost lunchtime and Tony didn't know how much longer he could keep himself together. Michelle had been sitting by herself in one of the holding rooms since they came back. Every so often someone would enter and ask her a question and then leave again. They were interrogating Cameron in an opposite room and they wanted to get everything they could from him before they moved on to Michelle.

It was obvious Cameron was a smart guy but he was very weak. Tony had been listening to him answer their questions and he half wondered if the guy had a split personality. Cameron was denying everything. The plans that had been found in his apartment were not his. He couldn't explain where the lumps of money entering his account each month were coming from and he claimed he shot Danny in self defence. He said he had been with Michelle on and off but basically left her out of everything – it came across as though she meant absolutely nothing to him.

Tony had gone over everything they appeared to have on Michelle. They had seized pictures of them together going back as far as 5 years. There was a café surveillance photo of them in Chicago taken a month ago. It had been confirmed she was wiring a lot of money into his account every single month. In Cameron's calendar there were numerous meetings with Michelle and then of course was the huge link with her brother. None of it made sense and he had no idea what to think. He was so in love with Michelle he thought he wouldn't cope if it turned out she was involved. She had told him she hadn't even looked at another guy since they met, yet here she was out with this guy as little as a month ago. His heart hurt so much it made him hunch over. He needed to talk to her, he made his way into the room she was being held in.

She looked so tired and defeated already. Her body looked so small and fragile, she was shaking violently and her eyes were dark red and swollen. She almost looked hopeful when she saw him. "Tony…"

"Michelle…"

Michelle had never needed Tony more. She was petrified of what was going to happen to her. She knew she had done nothing illegal but that didn't mean anyone would believe her. Danny had done a lot of things illegal and she worried what would be in store for him if everything came out. As much as she hated Cameron with all of her heart, it still shocked her that he could possibly have been involved in some kind of terrorist activity. She thought he was a drug dealer, a bully, a rapist…..but not a terrorist. "What's happening Tony? Why am I just being left in here? Do you know how Danny is?"

"Danny is going to be fine Michelle. He took a bullet in his thigh. I really need you to start talking to me."

Michelle nodded her head.

"When was the last time you saw Cameron?"

"About a month ago, I met with him in Chicago. We just met at a coffee shop Tony, nothing happened between us."

Tony's head was down but he raised his eyes at her. "But you have fucked him?"

"Tony….." She let tears roll down her cheeks. "Yes but…"

He was shaking his head and she could see his eyes becoming watery. "You want to be with him? Is he who you want?"

"No Tony. No. I hate him, I despise the bastard. I dated him briefly on and off like 5 years ago. I meant it when I said I haven't even looked at someone else since I met you Tony."

He felt hopeful at her words. At least she hadn't turned around and admitted they were sleeping together now or that she was in love with him or something. He could handle knowing she had slept with him 5 years ago, that was long before he was on the scene and as much as he hated to think about it he knew he had to accept Michelle had been with other people previously – just like she had to with him. He almost jumped at hearing his own voice as he shouted at her. "Do you know what this is doing to me?"

Michelle stood and yelled at him back. She was so angry, so frustrated that she had been cast guilty. "Do you know what this is doing to me? Shit Tony….I thought we had something special?"

"No shit Michelle, so did I. Why have you been giving this guy money?"

Michelle wasn't going to lie to Tony. She couldn't and it was something she had never done before and she refused to start now. "My brother owes him money, he doesn't have it so I have been paying it off."

"It works out to almost 70 of your wage Michelle…"

"Well he owed a lot of money…"

"What does he owe him money for and how much?"

Michelle stopped yelling and sat back down. She took a deep breath. "$100,000. Danny had gotten mixed up with drugs and Cameron. I don't even know exactly what happened – I don't want to, all I know is Danny messed something up one night costing Cameron all that money. Since then I've had to pay it off because Danny has nothing."

Tony could feel himself calming down a little. He had seen her brother, he knew he was messed up. Her explanation made sense and explained a lot. "Did Danny steal drugs from him? How was it worked out to that much exactly? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Honestly Tony, I don't know what really happened. Danny just told me he stuffed up. Before that I had no clue he or Cameron had anything to do with drugs. I was devastated when I found out, but I didn't want to be a part of any of it. Cameron will kill Danny, his family and probably me if I don't make these payments. That's why I couldn't tell anyone."

Tony felt sick. He couldn't believe what she had been going through….all for her brother and his fuck ups. His voice trembled. "You could have turned to me Chelle, didn't you trust me?"

"Tony most of all this happened before I even met you. I've been so scared to tell you Tony because I know what Cameron is capable of. He threatened to hurt anyone close to me – I could never put you on the line like that. God Tony, I thought if I opened my mouth I could lose you, my brother my nieces and nephews."

He felt so incredibly guilty. That Michele could be going through something like this and he hadn't figured it out. That he had yelled at her, that he had doubted her, that the person he loved more than anything in the world was in so much pain and he hadn't been protecting her. "What about you though Chelle? How have you handled this?"

"I love my brother and I want to help him. No matter how much he has screwed things up, he is still my brother. I've just tried to detach myself from it all – I meet with him when he makes me and I keep paying Danny's debt."

"Has Cameron ever hurt you Michelle?"

Michelle froze. She had never mentioned what had happened to anyone, not even Danny knew. She couldn't look at him when she told him so she lowered her eyes to the table. "When I found out about all this I went to confront Cameron to try and sort something out." She stopped, it was too hard – how could she tell Tony?

He walked half-way around the table to her. "What did he do?"

Silence.

"Michelle….what did he do?"

Silence. He saw her tears splash on the table and he braced himself for the worst.

"You can tell me anything…..its ok."

Her words were broken as she gasped for air through her tears. With her elbows on the table she pushed her palms into her eyes and kept them there while she spoke. "He beat me up and then he forced himself on me. It's only happened that once."

Tony picked up the chair in front of him and smashed it back down in to the ground, Michelle got such a shocked fright she jumped out of her own chair and skidded across the room. His hands gripped the edge of the table so tightly his knuckles went white. "Mother fucker. I'll fucking kill him……..I'll kill the son of a bitch."

Michelle stayed in her corner watching Tony flip out. She had never seen him so upset before.

Chappelle walked in. He had been listening to their entire conversation un-be-known to Tony and Michelle. He looked at them both and sighed. "Michelle I have listened to everything you have told Tony."

"Give me a lie detector Ryan – I don't want doubt on anyone's mind. I'll do anything."

Tony cut in. "That is not necessary Michelle."

"Yes it is Tony. I know everything I have said is just words – I want to take one so I can show to everyone that I am telling the truth. I'd be devastated if anyone doubted me in the slightest Tony…"

Chappelle made a signal to someone else on the other side of the glass. "I understand Michelle, they will bring one straight in. I'm sorry for what has happened Michelle. You realise that your brother is going to have to face charges…"

Another wave of sadness washed over her face. "I know, I know he did the wrong thing and he needs to take responsibility. I can handle responsibility placed on his shoulders by the law but I couldn't when it was Cameron and it meant losing him."

The doors opened again and the machine was brought in by the table. Agent Johns began to set it up. Michelle took a seat but then turned back to Chappelle. "Is Cameron really involved in terrorist activity? With who and to do what?"

Chappelle thought back to the look on Michelle's face in Tony's apartment when he first accused her of the situation. He had thought then how genuine her shocked and horrified reaction had been – he should have followed his gut instinct then and not been so rough on her. She had been an excellent agent since the day she started at CTU, he felt so sorry for the mess she was in. "I'm not to sure of the details but there is definitely a lot of hard evidence supporting his involvement and linking him to other well known movers. He is denying it, saying someone else left the paperwork at his house – he is having a lie detector test now."

Michelle just nodded her head. Tony remained silent on the other side of the room. It was taking every ounce of will power he had not to throw himself around Michelle. It was hard with everyone watching, who knew how many people were on the other side of the glass now. It was so hard to get his head around what had been happening. He was just amazed that Michelle had managed to keep herself together. No wonder after everything she had been through she had nightmares and didn't sleep. No wonder her confidence was low and no wonder she held him so tightly when they hugged.

"Tony, Leon and Chappelle sat in the room during the test. At least 4 other agents including Hammond were in the room on the other side listening to every detail. To no one's surprise Michelle passed with flying colours. The administrator said she could not have possibly gotten better results. One by one they apologised to Michelle that they had jumped to conclusions. Michelle accepted them, she told them she could completely understand how guilty she looked.

Across the hall Cameron had completed his 2nd test. He lied the entire way through. The only time it registered he was telling the truth was when he admitted that the only thing he had to do with Michelle was receiving the money, that there was no relationship and she had nothing to do with his day to day life. When Michelle was informed of this she asked that his results also be included in with her file.

It was almost 3pm when Michelle made her way to the bathroom. It was the first few moments she had on her own and she completely let go. The pain of the last few years poured out. It had been such a heavy weight on her shoulders, she almost didn't know life without it anymore. She cried hysterically leaning up against the wall. Her whole body ached, she felt so weak. None of this seemed real.

Michelle didn't hear Tony enter the woman's bathrooms. He had followed her there and waited outside but when he heard her cries he couldn't just stand there and do nothing. He didn't care where she was, he needed to be there for her. He gently ran his hand up her back but she jumped in surprise and spun around to see who it was. Their eyes locked, the pain they could see each other carrying was unbearable.

He reached his hand out and cupped her cheek. "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok now…"

"What's going to happen to him? What if he walks….he will come for us."

"He won't be going anywhere for a long long time Michelle. We can protect you now. You don't ever need to hand over another cent or deal with him again."

"Will Danny have to go to jail?"

He ran his hand through her hair and stepped in a little closer. "It is very possible Michelle. I am so sorry. I guess we will just need to see how things pan out – it depends exactly how involved he was and how much can be proved."

Michelle was barely hanging on getting her words out. "Are you angry with me Tony? I'm so sorry."

His hands were just above each ear tucking her curls behind them. He bent his knees a little so their eyes were level. "I'm not angry with you Michelle. I'm just so unbelievably sorry this has happened…..everything that you have been through. I hate that I wasn't able to protect you. It physically hurts hearing what's been going on and knowing you were all alone. I 'm angry at Danny, I can't believe the position he put you in – it's time he began to deal with this on his own. Things are going to change as of right now. I'll never let anyone hurt you, touch you – even come near you. You are going to feel safe again sweetheart."

Finally Michelle grabbed at his chest and then pressed her whole body up against his. Her head was turned to the side at the top of his chest into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her whole body drawing her in as close as possible. He kissed the top of her head repeatedly. "I'm here, you are ok now…..it's going to be alright. I'm here sweetheart, you'll never be alone again."

She cried harder and his hands firmly ran up and down her back. "Let it all out Michelle……God, I am just so sorry baby…..so sorry this has happened."

Michelle turned her head to the other side revealing a huge wet patch from her tears. "I love you so much."

He closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh. "Aahh you have no idea how much I needed to hear that. I love you Michelle, more than you'll ever know."

They stood for over half an hour in each others arms. Michelle cried until there were no more tears left. She couldn't believe how much she needed this, how much pain she carried inside and tried to bury. Tony finally got the courage to bring it up with her. "I'm so sorry he touched you Chelle. I could kill him."

Michelle tightened her grip on him. It made it feel so much more real now it was out in the open. She had managed to block it out for the last couple years and it made her skin crawl thinking about it. She hated Tony knowing that had happened to her. "I'm sorry Tony. Does this change how you…"

He pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. "Don't you say it, don't you dare say it. It changes nothing. We should talk about this honey – you can't keep it bottled up. I want you to be able to tell me how you feel." They continued to look at each other. He stumbled on his words but Michelle was patient.

"You have to press charges for that as well Michelle."

"No Tony. No way could I do that. I can't."

He kissed her forehead. "You can't let him get away with it. He deserves to sit behind bars for the rest of his life for that alone Michelle, never mind everything else."

She wiped her eyes over and over. "It's too hard. I couldn't handle it. Please don't make me Tony…"

"Sweetheart, I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to. Let's just forget about it for now ok? Let's worry about getting you home now and getting some rest."

"I should visit Danny." Michelle didn't want to, once again she felt like she had to. She was too angry with him right now to see him. She loved him so much but he had turned her life upside down.

Tony surprised her. "I've got to say Chelle. I really don't want you to now. You need to put yourself first for once. You are exhausted and this has been the most horrific day, you need to just be able to recover. I don't want you going through the emotional stress of seeing him right now. I'll take you in over the next few days…"

Tony had given her the out she needed. He was right, it was time to think of herself, it was hard enough handling how she felt, she didn't need to add his crap to the pile. "Thanks Tony."

"Come on, let me take you back to my place."

She kept a tight grip on him as they left the bathroom. She didn't care who was able to see them together like that, she was proud to be with Tony and she wanted everyone to know that. He obviously felt the same way because he kept his arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders.

They checked in with Chappelle before they left. "Ryan, we are turning off our phones for the rest of the day. We need sleep."

Ryan chuckled a little. "We will try and give you some peace….for a few hours anyway."

Tony had made them both some hot chocolate and they sat together on his bed drinking it. It was 4:30pm, they wondered if they should try and stay up for another few hours and then just go to bed early but they couldn't be bothered with that. They figured if they woke in the middle of the night it just didn't matter – they had tomorrow off anyway.

"I can't imagine what must have been running through your head Tony before you found out what was really going on."

"I was shattered Chelle. Especially here at the house when I didn't understand what was going on. It literally was like my life fell down right in front of me."

"I was so scared I was going to lose you, that you wouldn't even want to hear me out. I'll never be able to forget the look on your face."

"You were so honest straight up Chelle, which must have been hard. You have no idea how much I just wanted to hug you, I couldn't stand even looking at you like that, but I guess there was a part of me that was terrified. I've never felt so sick…"

"You are amazing Tony, thank you for sticking by me, listening to me, believing me and holding me."

Tony reached out and stroked her face with his thumb. Thank you for opening up to me and telling me everything. I'm sorry for how angry I got, for smashing the chair…"

She let out a little laugh. "I didn't care about that, kinda wanted to smash one myself."

His hand dropped to her thigh where he gently stroked her. "Tony, I can't believe it is over with him – that I don't have to pay him anymore or see him."

"It is over honey, you will be able to start putting this behind you." He paused for a few moments. "Umm Chelle, if this hadn't happened do you think you would have eventually been able to tell me?"

"I honestly don't know Tony. The absolute only reason why I wouldn't was because I was just too scared of what he would do and who he would hurt. I could never have lived with myself if I told you and then something happened. Do you know what I mean?"

Tony gave her a little smile. "Yeah, I do. Your selflessness is incredible Michelle. You put everyone else in front of yourself – even with paying Danny's debt, not many people would do that. As long as you know that there is nothing in this world you can't talk to me about."

"I do Tony. I feel like I could tell you anything, I trust you with my life. You feel the same way right?"

His hand slid higher up her thigh and pressed against her a little firmer. Yes. I've never opened up to anyone like I did to you last night Michelle. I still can't believe how much I freaked out in front of you."

Michelle was soaking in how nice his hand on her thigh felt. She started to return his actions. "That was all pretty special last night. It meant a lot."

"You know there is going to be a lot ahead us with all this Chelle. No doubt court, it's not going to be easy. I want you to know I am here for you every step of the way, we will get through everything together."

Michelle let her hand trail up and across his stomach. "I'm so scared, I don't even know how to think about it. I'm worried what's going to happen with Danny, it will destroy him if he has to serve time. I don't ever want to have to see Cameron face to face again, I know it must sound stupid but I don't think I could handle it." Her hand climbed under his shirt and up his chest. "I need you so much."

They looked at each other and smiled. Tony wanted to make love to her so bad but he didn't know if that was what she wanted. He still couldn't believe they had been interrupted again this morning, and when they were so close. They were both so exhausted after the last 24 hours he wondered if he was dreaming to think she would be up for it now. It wasn't just about wanting to feel good it was about needing to be as close to her as possible. His feelings for her were so intense he knew how powerful making love to her would feel.

She was running her hands all over him, but that didn't mean she wanted to fool around – she most probably wanted to lie together hugging he figured. He would be more than happy to do that too but if he had a choice he take all of her right now. He decided to give another hint and so he used his other hand and gently traced from her shoulder right down over her breasts to her stomach. God her body felt good. She watched his hand and then when he stopped she looked back up at him and gave him very cheeky smile. He started to get butterflies, it looked like it had worked but he didn't want to push it so he decided he'd leave the ball in her court.

They had stopped talking now, instead their focus was on each others hands. Tony took in a loud deep breath when she ran her other hand right up inside his boxers. She spent a few moments gently running her fingers on the top of his thigh and he held his breath the entire time. His whole body was pounding for her. He was so excited that she had made a move, it was almost a relief – he wanted her so much it would have been near impossible to just lay with her right now and not take things further.

She began to massage him and he couldn't help himself. "Oh my God Michelle…"

Michelle liked being in charge for a little while. It was obvious what he felt like but it was so cute that he was playing along to see what she wanted. She shifted onto her knees and then tugged on his shirt. He put his hands up in the air and she pulled it over his head. She then began to lean into him forcing him to lie on his back. Her hands ran firmly all over his body. He was in heaven.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and just concentrated on feeling her touch. He then took hold of her top. "Let me look at you Chelle…"

He thought he could see her blush a little but then she surprised him by leaning back a little and taking her own top off. He gripped the sheets tightly in his hands. She threw her shirt off the bed and flashed him a smile. He could tell she felt proud of herself with having confidence with him, he loved it. He ran a finger across the lace. "This is going to have to come off too."

She definitely blushed this time. Michelle slowly unclipped her bra and pulled it off, she watched him staring at her and it made her feel so good. It gave her the confidence to keep up the lead and go for it. Before she leaned back down into him again she removed her underwear and then his boxers. Tony was putty in her hands, he was completely mesmerised by her and so turned on by her actions. "You are so beautiful Chelle…"

She bit her lower lip and then put her arm on the other side of his body, she started to lift herself up. "Is this what you want Tony?"

He was nodding his head and his mouth was hanging wide open. "So much….ahh Chelle, come here." He put his hands around her waist and helped her lift her body up so she could sit on him. He guided her body and they began to make love. They both groaned loudly and explored each other's bodies with their hands.

Being with Tony was even more amazing than she had imagined, if that was possible. It was hard to believe after all this time they were finally able to be together. She loved watching his eyes flicker open and closed and listening to his moans and groans which were gradually getting louder and louder. "I love you Tony."

Tony's heart skipped a beat. He put his hands behind her back and pulled her body down so her chest was flat against his. In one fluid motion he rolled them over so that he was now on top. She kept her legs wrapped around him.

Michelle was impressed, their faces were just inches apart. "Wow…"

"I love you so much Chelle."

Their passion deepened and it became so intense between them. Tony took her arms and pinned them stretched out above her head. She let him take over control. With every moment that passed things got more and more heated.

Afterwards they didn't even stop or slow down, they just concentrated on kissing each other. She sucked on his bottom lip and once she had let go he kissed her back deeply. It took them a long time to finally slow things down and decide they were ready to get some sleep. At least 3 times they stopped for a moment but then when one of them went to move the other pulled them back and just continued. They were very hot and sweaty.

Tony was still slowly moving his hips from side to side, she felt so good he never wanted this time to end. He eventually asked, "Will you take a shower with me?"

"I'd love that. You feel amazing Tony….that was perfect."

"You are so incredible Chelle, it's crazy how much I love you."

They kissed again before finally making their way to the shower.


End file.
